Degrassi Generations: No Turning Back
by djghostwriter18
Summary: The drama doesn't end just because the final bell rings. First of the Degrassi Generations series. Ratings may change. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Yeah... You should know what this mean by now, but if you don't, it means that I don't own the show _Degrassi TNG _or _Degrassi _or any of its characters.

**A/N:** This is an experimental series that I have been doing when the thoughts come to me (they're a bit random so the updates will be random if I continue with this). So this story takes place at the end of the current school year. There are some things changed like J.T is alive, though he was stabbed. Anyway, read and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Degrassi Generations: No Turning Back<strong>

**_1. Ghosts of Yesterday_**

(Toronto)

There were no words to describe just how she truly felt at this moment. Frightened was a good start and paranoid took it a bit further, but nothing truly described her completely. However, this was it. This was the last day of school. And as much as she hated the thought of being in a building that restricted one's choice in clothing, it was the only place she felt safe.

"Hey Bianca!" the voice came from her past, again, but this time in a good way. She turned to give Imogen Moreno her full attention. "News update! Christian's getting out soon!"

Bianca gave a sarcastic smile. "Great. Your brother."

"Uh, your friend." stated Imogen. "But I guess you've lost more than your dignity over the years."

Bianca had a snappy comeback, but something caught her words in her throat. Christian DeVinne (pronounced like divine) was Imogen's older half-brother. While Bianca and Imogen hardly cared for one another, Christian was once a part of the gang along with Vince and Anson, as well as a friend of Ron-Ron. At one point, Bianca thought of him as Owen's mentor as Owen, in his younger years, idolized the boy.

"Imogen! Wait!" Bianca called. The "cat-eared" girl stopped and stared with an annoyed look. "When does he get out? I'd like to speak with him."

"Today," was Imogen's response. "But I'm sure you'll be way to busy with Drew or some other guy. You know. The usual."

"Listen, I need his help so-"

"He's not going back for you!" Imogen loudly interrupted, drawing attention to the two in the hallways.

Bianca actually gasped. Imogen has always been a little edgy, but this was truly unexpected. Then again, Christian did everything for his "Immy" even if that meant trespassing onto another school, finding two boys that were constantly picking on her, and beating the living out of them… Well, close to beating the living out of them.

"Please… It's Vince and the others." Bianca said quietly.

Imogen twisted her lips in a thoughtful manner before releasing a dramatic sigh.

"Fine. He'll be at his dad's house, or so that's what my mom says." Imogen stated. "Don't get him thrown back in prison Bianca DeSousa or Vince will be the _last_ person you have to worry about."

Bianca begrudgingly nodded before Imogen walked away. No one knew the _real_ Imogen. She was more like Christian than a lot of people know with a stalk-ish side to her. While Christian had other people to be his eyes and ears, Imogen relied on herself.

But when Bianca saw a small skip in Imogen's step to catch up with Eli, she smiled. If anyone could put the others in their place, Christian DeVinne was the person to do it.

Now, if only she could find Drew…

* * *

><p>(Los Angeles)<p>

The starlet groaned in protest as she trudged to the door. Whoever it was that was ringing her doorbell at nine in the morning was surely going to get the hell beaten out of them if it was the last thing she did.

Opening, the door, brown eyes lit up.

"Mia!"

"Manny!"

The two girls exchanged hugs, model to actress before releasing.

"Come in!" Manny Santos exclaimed before nearly dragging Mia into the house. "When'd you get to L.A? Where's Bella? How long-"

"Whoa, overload." Mia said with a laugh. "Deep breath, Manny."

Manny sighed heavily. "Okay… I'm calm."

"I came here to find you and Jane, but she's got classes soon so I thought I'd find you instead." replied Mia. "You look great!"

"Look who's talking!" Manny replied. "You came at a busy time though… I'm planning to fly back to Toronto to see Jay and Em." Mia frowned. "Jay and I are dating."

"Oh." Mia said. "Um, I'm happy for you." Manny tilted her head in curiosity. "H-how's J.T doing?"

"Oohhh…" Manny let out. "You came here for me to be the bridge that connects you to J.T over the river of Liberty." Mia smiled at the analogy. "Well, he lives in Toronto with his son." Mia gasped. "Yeah, he went to find him. His physical rehab went great, but I'm sure he's told you that already. Um, that's about it. Still works at the same place with a better check. Liberty still hates that she loves him and loves to hate him at times. They're not dating though. And he annoys Emma every now and again."

"I have some time to myself so if you don't mind…" Mia's words dragged off causing Manny to roll her eyes.

"You can so come visit with me." Manny said with a smile. Her smile then dropped. "But where's Bella?"

"Oh, she and my mom are still in France. She takes ballet classes now and she did _not_ want to miss a day with her _meilleures amies_ in that class." Mia stated. Manny gave her a curious stare. "Best friends."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Mia smiled as Manny led her into the large kitchen. "Hungry? I'm an excellent cook now."

"I guess." Mia said. "So have you seen his son?" Manny nodded. "Really? When?"

"Didn't Jane tell you? Emma and Spinner got married last year." Manny said. "I'm going up there to make sure that she hasn't turned into another Black Widow."

Mia giggled. "Why do you say that? Is Spin that bad of a husband?"

"No. Emma's just short-tempered on certain topics." Manny said. Manny did not get a reply, causing her to cast a glance at Mia before smiling. "I swear he isn't dying anytime soon Mia. Jesus, stop thinking about him already."

"You're no help." Mia said.

"Well, after breakfast, we'll board on a plane and get out of here? Deal? You can start a catfight with Liberty after we land." Manny said.

"Thank you. I'd appreciate another terrible graduation scene." Mia replied.

"Anything for my modeling friend." Manny said before the two shared a laugh.

* * *

><p>(Bournemouth)<p>

The phone rang once more before Ashley Kerwin answered it, careful not to disturb her sleeping partner beside her.

"Hello? she asked tiredly.

"Ash, it's been too long." Ashley groaned.

"Mom, it's been four months." Ashley swore that sometimes her mother was a little overbearing, even though she was grown and on her own. "Is something wrong with Jeff or Toby?"

"Actually, no. I just missed you." Kate said. "So, how are you and Justin?"

"Sleepy." Ashley replied. "Big show last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll call back later. Bye honey." Kate said.

"Mom, please don't go bothering Toby either because he's going to call me and tell me." Ashley stated.

Kate sighed and Ashley swore she heard her mother's pout.

"That's not fair."

Ashley smiled. "I'll call you later Mom."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Ashley hung up before lying back down. There was silence in her home before the sound of a baby crying reached her ears. "Come on Rosalyn… Please…"

"She's like your mother." Justin Daniels said tiredly beside his girlfriend. Ashley grabbed her pillow from beneath her head to hit him with it, eliciting a tired laugh. "She is."

Ashley sat up in bed for the second time that day.

"I'll feed her and put her back to sleep… I really wish she goes back to sleep." Ashley said.

Justin sat up and rubbed his tired blue eyes before looking at Ashley.

"I'll put some tea on. Might as well get up now." he told her. "By the way, Craig called. Something about a duet he was working on."

Ashley sighed. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

><p>(Toronto)<p>

Toby Isaacs was a man of few words outside of the game show he hosts. He and his roommate had gone from polar opposites to men of identical situations. Well, except for the current five-years-old boy running around making airplane noises, they were practically alike in everything else.

"I now know why they did it," J.T said as he slumped onto the sofa beside Toby, who was typing on his laptop. "They gave me Sammy back because he tires them all out. I hate summer vacation!"

Toby grinned. "Look at the bright side, Liberty is going to come and take Sammy away for a few days and you'll have all the- No way."

"No way what?" J.T asked with his eyes closed.

"You remember Hazel? As in Hazel Aden?" J.T gave a small tired nod. "Says she coming to town and she wants to see me."

J.T frowned. "I thought you said you two haven't talked-"

"Since the Kendra incident? We haven't." Toby said. "But I guess she wants to talk. What do you think?"

"Better than having nothing to do for the weekend." J.T responded before his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey." it was Emma.

"Oh, Mrs. Mason. It's lovely to hear from you since you kicked me out the last time I was at your house." J.T said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't make such crude jokes about Spin's meals. You know I don't eat meat so he has to work around that. And I love him greatly for that." Emma said. J.T gave a silent gag, causing Toby to smirk at his friend's childish antics. "But… Manny's coming down here soon and when she gets here, I want us all to get together. So be prepared to see your exes. All three of them to be exact."

"All three…?" J.T repeated.

"Yep! Mia's coming with her so be on your best behavior James or else." Emma told him.

J.T sighed. "Me and my darn luck…"

"Look on the bright side," stated Emma. "How many people can say they dated an actress _and_ a model?"

"So when they kill me, that's what I should be happy about? Thanks Em. I really needed that." J.T replied.

"Oh be quiet. You and I both know that you like Manny, miss Mia, and _love_ Liberty." J.T sighed. "Get over it J.T. You knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. They are friends. Well Manny is friends with both of them and you so…"

"You wait until Kelly resurfaces. Then we'll see who gets the last laugh." J.T said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be here, okay? And tell Toby for me." Emma said.

"Sure."

"Alright. See ya later! Tell Sammy I said hi!"

"Bye." J.T said as the two hung up. "Manny's visiting. Be there." Toby glanced at J.T, knowing something else was said. "Oh, and my last will and testament is in my pillow case." Toby frowned. "When I step in-between Mia and Liberty again, it might happen."

"Oh right. Exes…" Toby said. "Well, look on the bright side. I can raise Sammy Jewish."

"My life sucks." J.T said while Toby laughed.

* * *

><p>(Toronto)<p>

Drew Torres has been known by many things, and for the majority of the female population, they were at one time great things. He hardly heard these praises anymore… Still, he was still Drew. Too bad the new Drew would probably get him in more trouble than he thought.

And it was all because of one Bianca L. DeSousa.

"Hey man," K.C said, catching up with Drew. "Where have you been? Jenna has been driving me crazy these past few days."

"Sorry. I have more important things to do." Drew stated.

"Like what? Get jumped?" K.C questioned.

Drew remained silent, letting that one joke pass for the moment. He did have better things to do, like staying alive.

Walking into the boys' bathroom, he saw Dave Turner washing his hands. Since the big radio fiasco, the two hardly said three words to each other. And while they stood face-to-face, Drew had one thing on his mind.

That was all about to change.

Without warning, Drew punched Dave with enough force to knock the other boy backwards. With the element of surprise and brute force, Drew was able to follow up with two more successful blows before stomping Dave onto the floor.

"Come on Drew! Get off of him!" K.C ordered as he attempted to pull Drew away from Dave.

"Get off of me!" shouted Drew as he gave K.C a shove before looking down at Dave. "Stay away from Adam or I'll come back."

Drew briskly walked out before his voice could crack. He definitely did not want that to happen. Of course, he could have told them about the whole deal with Vince and how he would be forced to join in fear of Adam's death, but then they, as in K.C and Dave, would go to the cops and make this worse. And why was in this position? Because his mother believes that a piece of paper can stop anyone. Because his ex had to get him into a fight with some gang member that he was trying to replace. Because he left Alli in the first place.

Thanks a lot Bianca L. DeSousa.

* * *

><p>(Bournemouth)<p>

Ashley had her six-month-old daughter in her lap as she read a letter sent from her Craig, a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Ash?" Justin asked coming into the room with cup of tea in his hand.

"Nothing…" Ashley said before looking up at him. "So, are you sure you want to visit my mom and Jeff? They argue quite a bit."

"I'm sure Rose would love to see her parents, don't you Rose?" Ashley smiled as Justin gave Rosalyn a small and loving pinch on her cheek, causing the baby to smile brightly at her father's actions. "Besides, a vacation is exactly what we need. You sounded really hoarse last night."

"Justin!" Ashley chastised quietly. While Rosalyn obvious had no clue on what her parents were talking about, Ashley did not want to speak about _anything_ sex-related around her daughter.

"I meant when you came home after the show." the man clarified, though his smile was a dead giveaway that he meant what she assumed. "You need to step of the stage for a while Ash. Live life outside of music."

"I guess you're right…" Ashley said before lifting Rosalyn up and turning the infant so Rosalyn's blue eyes met Ashley's. "You don't want to see your grandma, do you?"

"I think she does." Justin replied as Rosalyn's hands gripped Ashley's hair.

"Ow! Okay Rose, let go of Mommy's hair!" Justin only smiled as he sat his cup on the table and gently pried his girlfriend's hair from his daughter's grip, taking t he infant into his arms. "She kicked like a soccer player and has an iron grip. I think she has it in for me or something."

"No she doesn't. Rose loves her mother, don't you?" Rosalyn's response was a small slap on her father's forehead, causing Ashley to laugh quite a bit. "Okay Lennox Lewis, time to go play in your crib, where you can hit and grab everything you want."

Ashley smiled as Justin took their daughter away before she looked back at Craig's letter. From his wording, she knew he was in some kind of trouble. He never just wanted to see her for old time's sake. He never really spoke to her outside the studio and the times he was in England. The two shared a near-strictly professional relationship, so when he asked to see her, she was suspicious.

Sighing, Ashley rose. She had a bad feeling about going back to Toronto, especially since it was Rosalyn's first trip down there. She had told her family about her daughter and Kate and Jeff had flown out to see her, but never has Rosalyn Daniels been to Toronto, Ontario, Canada.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Justin as he came out of Rosalyn's room, the girl playing with a few stuffed animals.

"Seeing how long we can stay in Toronto." Ashley answered. "And before you say anything, yes. I do see something wrong with this."

"Let's hope you're wrong then." Justin responded.

"Yes. Let's hope." Ashley said.

* * *

><p>(Toronto)<p>

Punching the punching bag with great anger, nearly twenty-years-old Christian DeVinne took a breath of fresh air for the first time in three years. His father, a cop ironically, had gone back to work leaving him alone at home.

There were things that worried him at the moment though. A year and a half ago, he had cut ties with his former gang. The only thing that he had from those guys and girls was the tattoo on his upper right arm that depicted a snake coiling around a cross. It seemed fitting for his religious name that contradicted his snake-like persona. Or, his former snake-like persona. Either way, he had left his former friends and associates for a new and better life. This meant that they would do one of two things. One, they would come for him and attempt to kill him. No gang liked losing a key player in fear of snitches. But their second choice, blackmail him into rejoining, was more likely for these group of people. And that meant that he had to find a way to be near Imogen for the majority of the day.

No one laid a finger on his Immy. Not him, not his dad, not their mom, not her dad, no one. She was the _only_ person to understand him and he understood every weird thing about her.

"Chris!" and speak of the devil.

Christian stopped his assault on the punching back in his father's backyard in time to catch his sister running towards him. He allowed a grin to play on his face as she neared him.

For Imogen's part, she was happy to see her brother again. His dark brown hair had grown past his chin, but he still had dark brown eyes like she did. He had grown taller, now roughly 6'1" now. Of course, he had become more toned, but that was about it.

"Immy." Well, his voice was certainly deeper than she remembered, but not that much.

The two hugged one another before Christian's eyes caught on to three more bodies entering the backyard.

"Oh, and they're here." Imogen said in an unenthusiastic tone. "Owen and Bianca. I'm sure you remember them." Imogen then moved to the third person. "And this is my, um, friend Eli. Eli, this is my-"

"Christian." Christian stated as moved to Eli. "You high or something?"

"Yeah. On anxiety pills." replied Eli.

"Oh really…?" Christian said before his dark eyes moved to Owen and Bianca. "Well, well. You look good son."

Owen smirked. "Told you I wasn't your son." Christian grinned before the two exchanged fist bumps before Christian looked at Bianca. "I know, she's hot now, huh?"

"Moved like a butterfly, stung like a bumblebee…" Christian said, giving Bianca a hug. "How you doing Bee?"

"She came to give you hell." Imogen voiced. Christian looked at his sister in confusion. "For some reason, Vince is after her and blah-dee-blah. Not to mention that her _other_ ex-boyfriend is now with them." Christian frowned as he looked down on Bianca. "Seriously Chris, send her home before she makes you do something stupid."

"What happened?" asked Christian.

"Can we talk in private? Please?" Bianca stated.

Christian gave her a small nod before looking at the others, more specifically Imogen. She rolled her eyes before grabbing Eli's hand.

"Let's go. My brother's about to do something stupid." she said. "Thanks for ruining my life again Chris!"

"Immy," he said stopping her. "I'm not going back. I promise."

Imogen spared him a smile as she led Eli into Christian's father's house.

"Go in there with them. Make sure he's not _too_ close to her." Christian ordered.

Owen gave Christian a mock salute before walking into the house as well. Christian looked at Bianca as he removed a rubber band from his wrist. He pulled his hair back before putting in a ponytail, giving her his full attention.

"Talk Bee." he said.

Bianca sighed. "During Spring Break, Anson found me. At the time I was dating Drew. One night, Anson followed me to a concert and afterwards… He tried to rape me. Drew tried to fight him off but-"

"Lost. Go on." Christian interrupted, feeling his anger rising with each detail she did and did not say.

"I hit Anson on the head with a brick and… Killed him."

"What?" Christian stated. While he and Anson had drifted apart since Christian denounced his position in the gang, a part of him felt almost bad for his childhood friend. Almost. "Bianca, what did you do?"

"I panicked! Vince had found out it was me and Drew and then Drew went to the cops now they inducted Drew to take Anson's spot and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Christian stopped her rant. "This Drew guy took the place of the person they think he killed." Bianca nodded. "Jesus Bee… What the hell were you thinking anyway? Anson's a bad guy. You knew that from the start."

"He followed me there! What else was I supposed to do?" Bianca retorted.

"Anything! Shout! Scream! Run butt-fucking-naked down a boulevard! Anything to get someone else's attention!" Christian responded before combing his hair through his fingers and sighing. "What do you want me to do? Save your friend? Get them off of your back? What?"

"I thought you could solve my problems like you do everyone else's. I guess I was wrong." stated Bianca. "And I did everything I could without breaking probation."

"Probation?" Christian said before putting a palm on his head. "You didn't get into another fight did you?"

"So what if I did? This is more important than anything!" Bianca told him.

"Calm down. I'll help your friend." Bianca gave Christian a curious stare. "What? I've had a change of heart. Sort of." Christian moved to the backdoor, Bianca following him. The two entered the kitchen where Imogen stood at the refrigerator and Eli and Owen sat at the table. "What the hell are you doing Immy?"

"Did you know," replied Imogen, completely ignoring the question. "Eli had his story published? He said that with your vampiric look, you could use as a model of his new one."

Christian rubbed his tongue over one of his slightly longer-than-normal canines before looking at Eli at the table.

"Told you." Owen said.

Christian smirked. "Just because your voice is deeper doesn't make you any less of a pussy. In fact, makes you a deep pussy now." Owen frowned. "Hey, none of that. I just got out. I'm talking shit for missed time. And speaking of missed time…"

Imogen only had to look at her brother once before she instinctively stepped in front of him before he could reach Eli and hugged him.

"I missed you so much Chris!" she said, half-lying. While she did miss him, she did not want him to drag Eli into his room so he could give Eli one of his famous threat-speeches.

Laughing, Christian hugged Imogen once more. "That's cute Immy." He pulled her away from him, his smile gone. "Don't do it again." Imogen nodded. "And I wasn't going to talk to Eli… Yet."

"So does this mean that you're okay with us-"

"_No one_ is good enough for Imogen. You were dead from day one." Owen stated.

"Thing's changed. If Immy wants to be with him, then let it be." Christian said. "But if he hurts her in any way, shape, or form, well… I'll make it swift."

"What's the tattoo mean?" Eli asked.

Christian looked at the tattoo before looking at Eli.

"It means don't take my niceness for granted." Christian stated.

"Oh." Eli replied.

"Bee, Owen, I'm going to get something out of my room. We'll take my truck." Christian said moving out of the kitchen. "We'll settle this shit now Bee. And don't have me doing more than I need to."

"Thanks Christian." Bianca said.

Christian glanced at her briefly before walking away.

"Dude still scares the hell out of me." Owen admitted to Bianca.

"Ditto…" she said.

* * *

><p>(Miami)<p>

There were two things that Paige Michalchuck hated most in the world; bad breath and jerks. But when these two things were combined into one body, it just made her sick to her stomach. And this body could be either male or female as she was openly bisexual now, though she begrudgingly admitted only really loving one girl. But the last time she had spoken to Alex, she was sure they had broken up for good. Still, some nights, she imagined what Alex was doing.

Her phone rang and she went to answer it.

"Paige Michalchuck speaking." she said.

"You sound _so_ professional like that." the man said.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Marco, if you're going to call at least have a reason." Marco laughed. "So how are you and Dylan?"

"Do you really want details? Last time you said, and I quote, 'It's sick to hear things about my brother' and how I should never _ever_ give you details again." Marco stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I meant, how are you two? And my favorite pair of niece and nephew?" stated Paige.

"Your _only_ niece and nephew?" replied Marco. "Anyway, Joey is learning how to draw on walls and Erin is slowly following in his footsteps. I swear if Dylan doesn't start taking more time off of work, I'm going to go insane."

"You can bring them down here. I'm sure there are more things to do in Miami than there are in Montreal anyway." Paige said.

"What? The agent with no time to spend with her best friend can magically free up time for two beautiful but wearisome toddlers?" Marco asked. "I'm hurt Paige. I really am."

Paige sighed. "Fine Marco. You can come too. As long as Dylan's okay with me sleeping with you for a few nights."

"You know how jealous he is when we do this." Paige laughed a bit. She loved her talks with Marco, only because he could always lighten up her day. "So, I'll set up our date later?"

"Sure," said Paige. "But don't hang up yet. I have to tell you about the worse client ever."

"Should I grab some gin for this?" Marco asked.

"I'll get the Vodka." Paige responded.

* * *

><p>(Toronto)<p>

It was nightfall. Drew had already gotten himself in quite the jam at school. But now here he was, standing on a corner, looking to score a deal. His heart pounded against his chest as he stood with his new "friends." Sadly, a few of them within the gang had become something like friends, even if they had agreed to Drew go down by himself if he screwed up. At least they were honest.

However, when a black Jeep Grand Cherokee came up, Drew looked at one of the guys, Ryan. Ryan shook his head and Drew remained still. This was not the client. Still, the SUV's engine was cut and the door opened.

"Yo! It's Chris!" Drew had no clue on who this Chris guy was, but with his dark hair down and the black jacket and jeans he wore, he kind of looked like a vampire from a movie. The dark glasses only seemed to add to Drew's suspicions as the group crossed the street.

"Chris! It's been forever!" a girl whom Drew thought to be extremely hot named Alexis said nearing the boy.

"Down." Christian spoke. Drew nearly flinched. This guy did not sound happy to see her, or any of them for that matter. "I'm looking for Drew Torres."

Eyes fell onto Drew, but he did not care. He had to keep the act up. Adam's life depended on it.

"I'm Drew. What do you want?" Drew stopped himself from actually gulping when Christian reached for his glasses and pulled them off.

"You hurt Bianca?" The question threw Drew for a loop. First, Drew nearly gets himself killed for _saving_ Bianca and now here he was in the same predicament for _hurting_ her.

Again, thanks a lot Bianca.

"Depends on what you think hurt is." Drew said before Christian's hand was around his collar.

"You talk to me as if you're in the presence of God himself, you understand?" Drew looked to his sides to see the others backing away slowly as if to keep a rabid animal from snapping. "Get in the damn car!"

"Whatever." Drew mouth as Christian released him.

"Backseat." Christian said opening the driver door. He eyed Ryan. "Tell Vince I'll pay him a visit. Don't look for me or else."

With that, Drew entered the car, shocked to see Bianca in the passenger seat and Owen in the backseat beside him, before Christian got in, started the car up, and drove off.

"What's going on here?" Drew asked, more towards Bianca than anything.

"I'll ask the questions and you'd better tell me the truth or at least something I want to hear." responded Christian. "What's Vince got on you?"

"..." Drew debated on whether or not he should tell them the truth. He let out a small voice. "Rule three…"

"What?" Christian said.

"Nothing." Drew said. "He told me I had to replace Anson and that's what I'm doing. Nothing more."

"Drew stop this. This isn't like you." Bianca said.

"Don't tell him anything Bee. I'll shut him up real quickly." Christian said.

"They will come for me." said Drew. "If something happens to me, you're dead, did you know that?"

There was a silence before Christian pulled his car to the side of the road. They were in front of a cemetery where Christian cut his car off and got out. He did not tell any of the others to follow verbally, but the way he glanced at each of them told them to move or else.

Following the only adult down a stone path, they came to a tombstone that read: **Jason Keith Manson (1989-2007)**.

"I watched him die." Christian's voice cut the silence like a hot knife through butter, yet his eyes never left the stone. "One gunshot did so much. God, I wish I knew what we were getting ourselves into… Hell, I wish I was actually put in jail for murder. At least it'll help my conscience." Christian looked at Drew. "You wouldn't believe just how he got shot."

"N-no I don't." Drew stammered a bit.

"I shot him." The other three had different reactions. Owen rubbed the back of his head while looking away, already hearing the story once. Bianca, who did not hear about it, looked at Christian in disbelief. As for Drew, fear now settled on his face. "He wanted my sister, Imogen. We fought and he pulled out a gun. One way or another, I wrestled the gun from out of his hands and pulled the trigger. Now… Now I can't even play Call of Duty without those thoughts in my head."

"Christian…" Bianca gasped.

He shrugged. "I live with it, you know? Anson and I, we could turn a blind eye to a lot. But now that I've had time to think and reflect, I just wanted to be a big brother. Never meant for anyone to get hurt or die."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Drew quietly.

Christian looked at him. "Three years ago, I got locked up due to an armed robbery gone wrong. I was with Anson and the others. Before that, I was found not guilty for the murder of Jason. And before that, I was just a tough fighter that had friends in the wrong places. All that changed when Imogen's life was on the line."

"So you joined them because of your sister?" Drew said. Christian nodded. "Why… I mean, so what? I joined because I _had_ to."

"You're scared. I can smell it off of you." Christian said.

"I'm not scared of you or-"

Revealing his gun and pointing it at Drew, Christian stared at the other boy, seconds before Bianca stepped in-between.

"Chris, put the gun down, please!" she pleaded.

"Yeah man, he's not worth it." Owen added.

"You take me for the joke and I'll show you the punch line." Christian said seconds before putting the weapon away. "I'm giving you a chance, right here, right now, to think about what you're about to do. I know the feeling. Power. Respect. Money. Shit, I felt like I was the man of the town." Christian looked at the moon. "Jay Hogart, Lucas Valieri, Johnny DiMarco they were bad, but I was badder. I ran Lakehurst. I would've run Degrassi too, just never got the chance to."

There was a silence as Christian actually laughed at something he found funny. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and pulled his dark glasses out before putting them on.

"You got a lot to die for," Christian told Drew. "But I'm sure you have more to live for. Think about it."

Christian walked away, a smile still plastered on his face with Owen walking behind him. Drew looked at Bianca, seeing her worried-filled eyes before hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

* * *

><p>(Toronto)<p>

"We got the entire mansion to ourselves for the summer! This is going to be great!" Anya MacPherson said as she twirled around the room.

"It's not that great." Fiona said to her friend. "Remember, no alcohol whatsoever."

"Buzz-kill." Holly J stated. "So, where is the girl who I had to draw for like three weeks?"

Fiona glared. "Charlie and I are taking it slow."

"That doesn't answer the question." Anya teased.

"Coming." the Coyne said rolling her eyes. "You two are so… So…"

"Supportive and helpful?" Holly J suggested.

"Motivators in your non-existing love-life?" Anya added with a smile.

"Losers!" Fiona said with a smile. "But, I guess I have no choice but to deal with the flaws of my best friends."

"Sure Fi." Holly J said.

Anya sighed, plopping into an armchair. "Can you believe that these are the last two months will have with one another before… You know… Fiona's going to Paris… I'm staying here for TU… Holly J's going to New Haven… We'll be so far away!"

"Then let's make this the best two months of our lives." Fiona said. "Just a sober one. Part of the deal with my dad is I get the mansion so long as I'm sober. But everything else is a go."

"Well, how about we throw one huge party?" Anya said. "We can invite _everyone_! Leia, Chantay, I'm sure Holly J won't mind Sav coming, and-"

"And Owen." Holly J said.

"No. No Owen." replied Anya.

Fiona smiled. "Why not? I thought you two had a thing?"

"One time. Get over it." Anya said while blushing quite a bit. "I don't even remember much."

"You know, I can always call him." Fiona said.

Anya's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare." Fiona revealed her cell phone from her purse and waved it in front of Anya. "Fiona I swear if you-" Fiona began dialing a number. "Fiona!"

Holly J smiled as she saw her friends running around the large place while Fiona attempted to talk to Owen. She felt a small pain in her heart to know that she had to leave them for Yale.

"Holly J! Help me catch her!" Anya called from the top of the steps.

Holly J sighed. "You two are such big kids, I swear."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, was it good or not? Be honest. Like I said, this is just experimental and I don't know if I'll continue it or not. I just had to get it out of my head! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Degrassi Generations: No Turning Back**

_**2. Too Much, But Not Enough**_

(New York City)

Declan Coyne had become a promising director, much to the pleasure of his parents. He had once thought about finding Jane and getting her to partner with him on bigger projects, but decided against it when his sister called him. Apparently, she was hosting a party at their father's mansion and wanted him to be present. That meant that the chances of him running into Holly J were near inevitable.

He would have to dump Natalya before then. Problem was, she was nothing but a blonde Holly J. Breaking up with her would be hard. Still, if he wanted the real deal, he would have to. So here he was, sitting at the desk in his room, tapping his finger on the wood in deep thought.

That is until his door opened.

"Hello Mr. Coyne," Damn, he thought as she reentered his room. She was wearing her button-up shirt open, revealing her red lacey bra and a matching thong. Her hair was in a messy bun and her oval-shaped glasses somehow intensified her jade eyes. "You said that you wanted me to come on up?"

Now, Declan Coyne has never been tongue tied in his life. But at the moment, his mind and body told him that one more time would never hurt.

"Well, I did want to tell you something else, but it could wait." said a smirking Declan.

Natalya sensually crawled in his bed. "Your mom said you were leaving soon. Mind telling me where?"

"Uh, just going to see my sister." Declan stated. "Nothing big."

"Hmm… We could use it as a getaway." Natalya purred.

"I don't think Fi would like that." Declan stated. Natalya pouted, causing him to sigh heavily. He cursed whoever it was that gave this girl those eyes. "Fine Nattie. You can come with me to Toronto." She smiled before signaling him to come to her with a finger. "Nattie… You know that I hate it when you do these sorts of things."

"I could always tease you and make you…" Natalya paused and giggled. "Blue."

Declan smiled as he moved to her before leaning down and kissing her passionately. His mind idly wondered just wear she dropped her pants off, but brushed it aside when he heard her moan his name.

Breaking up with her would be hard indeed.

* * *

><p>(Toronto)<p>

Emma Mason squealed as she hugged Manny tightly.

"You made it!" Emma said happily before Manny released her and looked at Spinner. "Oh don't mind him. He's tired."

"Kind of got home late." he told Manny. "Long day at the job."

"You're not working at The Dot anymore?" Spinner's eyes left Manny before they landed on Mia. "Hi…"

"Mia? Whoa, look at you. You look-"

"Ahem." Emma cleared her throat quite loudly.

"Oh… Yeah…" Spinner said, gaining a laugh from Manny and Mia. "Um, it's good to see you again."

"Let's go." Emma said grabbing Spinner by the arm. "_We_ have to talk about his wandering eyes. _Again_."

Manny looked around. "Where're J.T, Toby, and Liberty?"

Emma frowned in thought. "Well, J.T and Toby are both probably sleep. And Liberty… I don't really know. She hasn't called so I'm assuming she's either sleeping or on her way. Or both."

"Well, let's go already! I'm a bit tired _and_ I promised Jay that I'd go straight to his place." Manny said taking her bags and walking away. "Em, keep an eye on Mia for me! See ya later!"

Emma sighed. "Why does she always do that?"

"Leave you? I don't know." Spinner said putting an arm around Emma. "Be thankful that I'm not going anywhere."

"I didn't think so." Emma said before the two leaned towards one another. Emma abruptly stopped, feeling watched, and looked at Mia. "Oh right… This will have to wait."

"Oh no. I _love_ watching married people make-out in front of me." Mia stated sarcastically.

The trio laughed as they began walking out of the airport.

* * *

><p>(Toronto)<p>

Waking up to a strange feeling, Drew sat in his bed with his mind at war. Half of him yelling at him for even doing this in the first place. The other half telling him to forget Bianca and continue what he was doing.

"Hey Drew," Drew glanced to see Adam at his door. "Eli's coming by. Firing up the Xbox. Wanna join? First day of the summer tournament."

"No." Drew said in a low tone.

"Right." Adam said. "Hey, about yesterday. Dave."

"He deserved it."

"That was months ago Drew. We're passed that." Adam replied. "I don't need you punching everyone that says something about me."

Drew stared at Adam for a second, his internal war drums blaring now. One tune saying to shout. Dave deserved it and if Adam did not want it, so be it. But the other side told Drew that Adam was right. They had patched things up with that.

"I appreciate it, but it just makes things worse." said Adam, causing Drew frown. "Everyone already stays away from me because I'm a freak. Now it's worse because everyone thinks my brother who's in a gang is out to kill anyone who says my name."

"Fine. I won't look after you. Satisfied?"

"Drew I-"

"I have to go." Drew said rising from his bed.

"Go? You just woke up." Adam protested. He really did not want his brother to go back with those losers. "Drew, don't go back to those guys. Can't you see what-"

"I'm going to find Bianca, okay?" Adam had a mixed look of relief and confusion on his face. "I have to talk to her. Then I'll be back."

"Sure." Adam said. "Just don't get shot or something."

"I won't." Drew said.

As Adam walked away, Drew slowly closed his door. Today would probably be a long day and the only thing he knew that he wanted to do for sure was get out of the house. Maybe he would find Bianca and maybe he wouldn't. But he would not go find Christian DeVinne…

The guy was just that damn scary.

* * *

><p>(Toronto)<p>

The three girls continued to giggle before the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming Declan!" Fiona called as she ran towards the door, Holly J and Anya at her heels. "Ssh! He'll think we're smoking or something."

"Right. Us. Smoking." Holly J said as Fiona opened the door.

"Um… Who are you?" Fiona asked.

"Christian," Christian stated. "I'm looking for Holly J. Her mom said she'd be here." Fiona's eyes turned to the stunned ones of Holly J and Anya. "It's kind of important."

"Do you know him?" Fiona asked her friend.

"Oh my God…" Anya stated.

Christian looked down at himself, attempting to follow Anya's line of sight. Because he was preparing to go to the gym after he spoke to Holly J, he wore a standard wife-beater (that he admitted was a bit tight) and jeans.

"Are those real?" Anya asked aloud.

"What?" questioned an amused Christian.

"Um… Your-"

"Hair! It's so long and healthy. It looks unreal." Fiona cut in for Anya. "How about you come in?"

"I really have to-"

"Nonsense." Fiona said dragging the larger body into her home. "I'm Fiona Coyne and I'm guessing you already know Anya and Holly J. Well, at least Holly J." Christian nodded. "Good because they obviously _want_ to know you."

"Um, Fiona, don't we have that, um, breakfast! Yeah, breakfast in the kitchen that we were making?" Anya asked grabbing Fiona's wrist. "Let's go finish this while these two talk."

"Maybe he likes waffles?" Fiona suggested as Anya pulled her away.

"You and Anya still together. Not surprised at all." Christian said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small bracelet. "This is yours."

Holly J's fingers grasped the bracelet before she looked up at Christian.

"Why do you still have this?" she asked him.

Christian grinned. "I haven't been home for three years. It's been gathering dust with the rest of my things." Christian sighed. "But I figured that since it couldn't fit my wrist, nor would I wear it, I should give it to the person I gave it to in the first place."

"Um, thanks." Holly J said. The sound of giggling reached her ears. "And we can hear you two!"

"I have to go. Immy's waiting in the car and I have the gym to be getting to." Christian said.

"So you're still working out?" Holly J asked lamely.

"Duh!" Anya and Fiona called.

"Right… I'm going to go now." Christian said backing towards the door. "See ya around Holly J." Christian turned towards the kitchen. "You too Anya!"

"Bye!" Anya called.

Christian smiled as he walked out of the large mansion. Holly J stared at the bracelet as the memory flooded her mind. She dated Christian prior him being locked up. She remembered giving the bracelet back to him after an argument. And since he _did_ get caught, she was right. Either way, that was in the past now. Then again… Maybe that was why she liked Declan so much? Both boys had a minimal respect for the rules…

Then her mind settled on a more present matter.

"You two are so _loud_ and _annoying_!" Holly J said entering the dining room where Anya and Fiona sat, awaiting to be served by a maid.

"Holly J, let's be honest okay," Fiona replied as Holly J sat across from Anya. "He's hot even for my standards. And I'm gay." Anya giggled at the statement. "Oh come on! His chest was larger than mine!"

"Don't say that. I don't think they were…" Holly J said, the last bit in a faraway voice.

"So he was an ex, right?" questioned Fiona. Anya nodded for her friend. "So what happened?"

"Armed robbery and then my mom forbade me to even contact him again." Holly J said. "I guess she must've forgiven him or else she would have shot him for even showing up at… Our… Apartment…"

"How'd he know where you live?" questioned Fiona.

"Heather maybe?" Anya suggested. It was no secret that Christian had friends in weird places and Heather and Christian did seem to be on talking terms once upon a time.

Fiona then gasped. "Maybe we should invite him to the party?"

Holly J began choking on her spit. It was bad enough that Sav and Declan would be here, but Christian too? Things would get complicated.

"If you don't want him, I'm sure that I could find someone else." Anya said with a smile.

"Uh, hello, Owen?" Holly J said. "Worry about yourself Anya."

"Oh trust me, I am." Anya said as the three girls laughed.

* * *

><p>(Toronto)<p>

As he walked down the streets, there were several of things he realized. People respected him. People he did not know practically worshiped him. There were no rumors about how weak he was or the "act" he put up. No. These people knew who he was and practically bowed to him.

A hand in his pocket, and he played with a roll of bills. Never has he felt so empowered before. The fact that he has the money to do almost anything felt great! Hell, if he knew it felt this good he might have done this years ago.

"Drew!" his eyes turned to meet those of one Katie Matlin, alias his brother's hot girlfriend. "Where are you off to? I thought you were staying with Adam?"

Drew gave her a reassuring smile. "I just need to clear my head. You know, get away from drama."

The choice of words allowed Katie to nod in comprehension. She hated drama.

"I understand. Drama is _so_ unhealthy." replied Katie. "By the way, what is Halo?"

"Are you serious?" Drew responded.

"FYI, I play sports. Not sit around all day with a joystick in my hand eating cheese puffs." Katie told him.

"So not only do you not know what one of the most awesome franchise games is, but you've down the wonderful cheese puffs? You're like the alternate universe Adam." Drew stated.

"I'm trying…" Katie paused and calmed herself. "I'm trying something new, okay? Adam is… Well he's sweet and funny. He's special."

"I've heard this before…" Drew said.

"I've never had a boyfriend. That sort of thing was left to Marisol while I did everything else." stated Katie. "I'm giving this a chance."

"How does it feel?" Drew asked.

"What?"

"Taking this chance?" Drew said. Katie's thin eyebrows furrowed. "When you're with Adam, how do you feel?"

Katie shrugged. "I don't know. Feels like everything else. Something that can be conquered."

"That's not what you're supposed to feel." Drew said. "You're supposed to feel this light feeling here," Drew lightly placed his hand on her stomach. "And then you're supposed to feel a bit nervous."

Katie nodded as Drew removed his hand, placing them back in his pockets.

"Just… Don't hurt him like Fiona did, okay?" Katie nodded once more before Drew walked around her, heading off to do whatever. "Maybe I'll join you guys? Teach you the ropes?"

"Uh… Sure." she answered before continuing her light jog to the Torres residence. She stopped after a few paces and slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "This cannot be happening to you Katie! Get a grip!"

* * *

><p>(London)<p>

Ashley yawned as she waited for her flight to land. She would be taking this plane to Toronto and then spending a few days in a hotel since she did not want to burden Toby nor did she want her parents (mother and stepfather that is) to burden her. For one reason or another, she had been up all night planning this last minute trip to so that every second there was something she had to do. Thing one, check up on her parents. Thing two, find her dad. And so on. Of course spending time with her _only_ sibling was in there somewhere as well as finding some old friends (i.e. Ellie). Sadly, Ellie had been the _only_ friend to Ashley these past years… Terri was, well gone, and Paige and Hazel were not really friends to begin with.

"You need to get some sleep." Justin whispered to Ashley while keeping their daughter busy with his hand. For some odd reason, the infant found bending his fingers extremely interesting at the moment. "I'll stay up and wake you up when the plane lands."

"I'm fine." Ashley gave her sorry excuse for a lie. Justin only gave her an "hmm" for response, as norm when he felt like she was lying. "Seriously. Just a cup of coffee and I'll be back on my feet."

"Rose doesn't think so." Justin said in a low tone.

Ashley smiled while lazily rolling her eyes. "She's a _baby_ Justin. She doesn't know anything."

"Says you. I can't count the number of times she's cried when we were-"

"There you go again." Ashley cut him off, knowing exactly where this was going. He gave her a small, deep chuckle as he bounced his daughter on his lap. "But you're right. She does."

"Again. She's like your mother." said Justin.

Ashley only sat quietly. He had a point and a good one at that. Still, their daughter would probably be smarter than both of her parents if Ashley had anything to say about it. Only the best for her Rosalyn Daniels.

* * *

><p>(New York City)<p>

If there was one thing Declan never understood was how his mother instantly fell in love with someone that reminded him so much of Holly J. However, when Natalya left Declan's room and entered the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, one said Laura Coyne smiled as if she was staring at her daughter, even if it was pretty obvious what had occurred just minutes before Natalya left his room.

"Nattie, how are you?" Laura asked the young woman.

"I'm fine Mrs. Coyne," Natalya replied. Declan stepped into the kitchen still puzzled about this bond. "Did you get your things packed?"

Laura frowned before looking at Declan.

"I decided to take Nattie with me to Toronto." he explained. Surprisingly, his mother only nodded in approval. Again, this was all so strange to him. "I just need to get a few more things and I'll be ready Nattie."

The blonde nodded while drinking from the bottle.

"Did you use a condom?" The question forced Natalya to instantly remove the bottle from her lips, gripping the breakfast bar for support as she began coughing. Declan only turned towards the ceiling. He knew this would happen. "Did you?"

"Of course Mom." Declan said. "Is there anything else you want to ask about?"

"Yes. Your sister has another year of high school due to the incident. You? You've been accepted into Princeton, something I'm happy about. Yet you haven't even looked for a place to stay there. Why?"

Declan looked over towards Natalya, who was still recovering from the first outburst before he eyed his mother again. He figured he should tell her now instead of waiting for someone else to do it.

"Mom, Nattie got accepted into Stanford…" Declan began. Laura's eyes briefly left her son's to look at Natalya. "And I got into Berkley..."

"So when were you going to tell me this?" Laura asked, anger obviously slipping from her mouth.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Coyne. It's my fault." Natalya said, though she still sounded a bit choked. "I asked him to come with me."

"And why are _you_ going to Stanford?" Laura replied.

"Um, big planetary thing. Just felt right at the moment." Natalya said.

As much as Declan wished this was all an excuse, Natalya had been accepted for some "save planet Earth" thing that Declan honestly had little interest in.

Laura sighed heavily. "We'll talk more when you return from Toronto. Your father should be home by then."

"We'll be here." Declan said.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone then." spoke Laura before giving Declan one final glare. "That better be all the surprises you have to tell me."

"It is." Declan said as his mother left the room.

Natalya peered over the breakfast bar, watching the woman walk away before laughing quietly. Her laughter was joined by Declan as he moved towards her.

"'Did you use a condom?' Where the hell did that come from?" giggled Natalya as Declan held her against him.

"My mom has always been a little overprotective with us." Natalya gave him a small smile. "Okay, maybe a _lot_ overprotective of me and Fi."

"Well, for her sake, let's just keep using them, alright?" Natalya asked with a wink.

"How can I say no to that?" Declan said before placing a kiss on Natalya's forehead, much to her dismay. "We should get going. I don't want Fiona made at me too."

"Ready when you are." Natalya said.

* * *

><p>(Toronto)<p>

For the second time today, Fiona walked to her doors with Anya and Holly J behind her.

"Okay, quiet again. If it is him, we don't want to sound desperate." Fiona said.

"You're not into guys anymore." Holly J replied.

"Haven't you heard? I'm officially bi for one guy." Anya and Holly J laughed at Fiona's statement, though both of them were thinking about how serious the fickle Coyne was.

Fiona opened the door once more and the three girls dropped their shoulders.

"It's just Mia." Anya said in a defeated tone.

"Well hey to you three too…" Mia replied, not sure why they were so down.

"Come on in." Fiona said, following a sulking Holly J and Anya.

Mia did, closing the large door behind her.

"What's going on?" Mia asked.

"Do you remember Chris? As in Holly J's ex, Christian?" Anya asked. Mia nodded. "He's out and like ten-times hotter than he was when he went in."

"And don't forget single." Fiona added in a singsong voice.

Mia blinked. "Wait a second… Didn't he kill Jason?"

"That was never proven!" Holly J replied quickly, though she remembered him telling her the story.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Mia said. "I'm sorry. It's just that when you two were together, you were at your… Well…"

"My what?" Holly J asked.

"Bichiest." answered Mia.

"My-"

"How about we go upstairs and celebrate that there's a model in my house?" Fiona suggested. "I have several of designs that I want you to see."

"Um, sure." Mia said before following Fiona away.

"Um, what was that?" Anya asked Holly J.

"I don't know, okay?" Holly J said. "It's not like I don't know what he's done. I don't go around saying all the things Lucas has done, do I?"

"But Christian is the past, right? Yale? No boys dragging us down? Remember that?" Anya said. "Besides, I'm sure Christian isn't even worried about you or us or Mia."

Holly J sighed. "You're right Anya. I should just let it go. Worry about school and possibly Declan."

Anya nodded. "See. We're progressing. Now let's go up here and see what Fiona has Mia dressed up as."

"Right." Holly J said.

* * *

><p>(Toronto)<p>

J.T frowned as Sammy threw his arms up, prompting Emma to pick him up instantly.

"Hey!" Emma said happily.

"Why aren't you that happy to see me?" J.T asked.

Toby put a hand on his shoulder. "There's someone out there happy to see you. You just have to go find her."

"So how have you two been doing?" Emma asked.

"Working as normal." Toby answered.

Emma nodded. "Right. Well, Spin and I are trying to plan a little summer vacation. Of course Manny had to come because she overheard us but…" Emma smiled at her two friends. "There's always room for four more."

"Four?" questioned Toby.

"I think what Em is trying to do is tell us to find some dates to go with her and her husband to wherever." J.T said. "Though I could be wrong."

"The thing is," said Emma. "I have this friend and she…" Emma paused before her eyes turned to Sammy. "Hey Sammy, I think Spin has set the Wii up. Go get the game started."

"Okay Auntie Em!" Sammy replied as she sat him down.

J.T watched his son run off before his eyes turned to Emma.

"Like I was saying, I know a friend of mine who was searching for someone to… How do I put this? Love? She just got out of a relationship." Emma said.

"Count me in." J.T stated quickly.

"I knew you'd say that! She'll be over here soon!" Emma said happily.

Toby frowned. "Wait… Something doesn't add up."

"Says the guy who has someone coming up here to go out on a date on." J.T said. "You're just trying to make me think something doesn't add up so that-"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Emma said moving away from her two male friends.

"I'm serious. Something just doesn't seem right." Toby said.

J.T shrugged. "When has Emma done _anything _that 'doesn't seem right?'"

"I guess you're right…" Toby responded.

"J.T," stated Emma as she returned into the room. "Meet Kendra Mason."

J.T and Toby both stood agape as Emma smiled with an arm around her sister-in-law.

* * *

><p>(Toronto)<p>

Christian wiped some sweat from his forehead, before he heard a few whistles. His eyes turned to see Bianca walking towards him with a grin. She appeared to be in clothes that one normally used for workouts, black tee-shirt stopping midriff and black shorts. However, being away for three years allowed him to appreciate the female body no matter what they looked like.

And Bianca was far from unattractive.

"What are you doing here?" was the first words that left his mouth.

"Well, I went to see Drew," Bianca responded. "But he was not there. In fact, he went back." Christian sighed. "Forget it. He'll change. I know. But, I wanted to workout. You know, learn a few new tricks so the next time someone wants to…" Bianca cleared her throat. "Rape me, I can better defend myself."

"You might want to find a coach then. I'm hitting the showers." Christian stated.

"My 'coach' said he was hitting the showers." Christian grinned, knowing exactly what she wanted. Still he had to play along. "Please Christian. I'm just asking for one small tiny thing."

"One small thing huh?" Bianca nodded. Christian tossed her a pair of fighter gloves. "Let's see what you got."

"They're a bit sweaty…" Bianca stated in slight disgust.

"Put them on and give me a few punches on the bag. We'll work from there." Christian told her. "Unless you want me to take that shower and leave you with, well, them."

Bianca looked around to see a few pairs of eyes on her. Shivering with the memory of Anson, she slipped the gloves on and moved to the punching bag.

"I want to see you angry." Christian instructed as he moved on the other side of the bag to keep it steady. Bianca looked at him. "Obviously Bee, I'm not a psychiatrist or anything. You're going to have to think of something that pisses you off all on your own. Once you have that blind rage, keep it up for as long as you can and just punch."

Bianca sighed. "Okay… I guess I should start with that ass Anson." Bianca punched the bag. "And then there's Drew for going back." She punched the bag harder. "Vince for finding Drew in the first place." Another hard punch. "That no-good father of mine!"

Christian felt her punches growing stronger and stronger with every new thought she put in her head. Soon, as he predicted, her punches grew weak and soft sobs were heard. He stared at Bianca for a moment. This was probably the only time she had ever expressed her emotions sober without physically harming someone. He moved to give her a hug, which she responded to.

Sighing, he remembered doing the same thing for Imogen a few years back and it ended in the same way. Maybe he _should_ become a psychiatrist?

* * *

><p>(Toronto)<p>

Drew returned home with more money than he left with, a bigger ego, and a bottle of Dr. Pepper. He went to find his brother with Eli, Imogen, and Katie, playing the Xbox as he figured.

"So after cheerleading and soccer practice, Katie and I went to the showers, and when we returned-"

"Whoa," Eli interrupted, actually pausing the game. "Why'd you skip the best part?"

Katie frowned. "I haven't gotten to it yet."

"You and Marisol in the shower? We want details." Eli said.

The look on Katie's face actually got Drew to laugh, revealing himself to the others.

"Sorry." Drew said grinning, reading the glare Katie was sending him. "So, what are we doing? Summer tournament and you started it with… Ah, Mortal Kombat."

"Yeah. Imo's in the lead." Adam said.

"I swear, there is got to be a way to stop that damn ice babe." Eli replied.

"Frost? She beat you two with her?" asked an amused Drew. "You two have shamed the code of combat."

"It wasn't once, it was twice." Eli and Adam both sighed as Imogen reminded them of the scoreboard.

"Wow. That actually sucks." Drew said before looking at the now quiet Katie. "And you?"

"Oh! I'm not a real big video game person. You know that." Katie stated. "I told you on my way here, remember?"

"Right." replied Drew. Adam looked in confusion between his brother and girlfriend before Drew clapped his hands together as best as he could with the bottle in hand. "Well, I play winner."

Adam frowned. "Really? I thought you wouldn't be here until later?"

"Let's just say something changed my mind." Drew said.

Adam grinned as he turned back to the game with Eli. Drew glanced at Katie once more, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. The moment seemed to linger a bit, before Imogen "sneezed" breaking their concentration.

"Gesundheit." Eli said.

Imogen smiled. "Thanks. I think something is flying around in the air."

"Probably the air of Adam losing." Eli said.

"I think so." Imogen responded with her eyes cut towards Katie.

* * *

><p>(Calgary)<p>

The brunette huffed as she slumped on her father's couch.

"Dad! Ben's acting up again!" she called.

"Angela, just wait a minute okay?" Joey Jeremiah called from up the steps. The teen rolled her eyes as her younger brother glared at her. "And what is he doing?"

"Not sitting-" Angela was cut off as Benjamin jumped onto the couch, landing beside her. "Down…" Angela stared at her younger brother. "Stay."

"No." Benjamin said shaking his head.

"Benjamin, stay." Angela said rising. "I have to go get my bags."

"I don't want you to move out." he pouted.

"It's for the best Benji." Angela said before patting his head affectionately. "Besides, I'll visit. Soon."

The doorbell rang and Angela quickly ran to answer it. When she opened the door she smiled before hugging her older brother.

"Craig! It's been forever!" she said.

"It's been four months, three weeks, and two days according to your last voicemail." replied a grinning Craig. Craig then looked over Angela to see Benjamin grinning. "Benji! Hey!"

"Craig," Joey said coming down the steps. "I'm so glad you're here. I didn't know how much longer I could last with these two." Craig nodded. Angela did whine a bit often whenever her hyperactive brother was awake. "So you're moving back to Toronto?"

"Temporarily. I mean, long enough for Angela's school year, that is." Joey frowned, feeling something was wrong with Craig. "I've been in like a writing slump lately. Nothing I put on paper turns into songs. So one night while I was sitting down and trying to write, something told me to just go back to where you first wanted to sing. So, here I am. Going back."

"Well… Okay." Joey said. "Just remember that she's not allowed to have _any_ parties."

"I'll have bodyguards all around the place." Craig stated.

Joey smiled as Angela angrily moved up the steps. Apparently she hated the idea of not having parties.

"Oh to be sixteen again…" Joey said.

"I think I got a girl pregnant around that time so I'm good." Craig laughed. Joey joined the laugh, happy to see Craig happy and healthy. "But, I'll keep a close watch on her. I know how the summer heat makes boys her age hor…" Craig's voice died as he spotted Benjamin's curious look. "Very happy to see girls almost naked."

"Right." said Joey.

* * *

><p>(Toronto)<p>

It was nightfall by the time Christian returned home. He noticed his father's car was not in the driveway, meaning he was still on duty. He reached his doorsteps before he heard and saw a car park in front of the house. He tensed before realizing it was just a taxi.

He frowned harder when Holly J stepped out of the backseat.

"Please not another lecture." he muttered under his breath, having a déjà vu about the last time she showed up at his house unannounced. It ended with her going on a ten-minute rant about the rights and wrongs of life, berating him for his past actions, and then breaking up with him.

"Hey." she said.

"You wanted something?" Holly J would have snapped back, but she remembered that he was a straightforward guy.

"There's a party at my friend's house and I want you to be there." Holly J answered. "Well, actually…" She shook her head. He really did not need to hear that she _and_ Anya wanted him to show. "I'm leaving for Yale."

"Still as smart as ever." Christian said before eying the cab. "You have to get back anytime soon or do you still have the money to enslave the poor guy?"

"Huh? Oh right." Holly J said. "Sorry, tabs running and-"

"I'll take you back. Pay him and tell him to get lost." Christian stated. Holly J hesitated for a moment. "You know you can trust me."

"Can I?" Holly J asked quietly.

The silence that followed left her question unanswered as the two stared at one another, seeing their former selves in the reflection of their eyes. Christian saw his smart-mouth, badass, rich, educated cheerleader girlfriend. Holly J saw the bad boy with a soft side who showed her several of the down-to-earth things while being able to afford the richer things and made sure that no unwanted company ever got close to her.

Christian slowly and gingerly leaned closer to her, placing a small kiss on her lips. The simple action made him filled a void inside of him that had been empty for so long. For her part, Holly J kissed him back, a lot harder and passionate than the kiss he had given her. His strong arms pulled her closer to him, the two making-out shamelessly now, until she admittedly broke away.

"I have to go." she said quickly and quietly.

Christian sighed, releasing her. "Yeah… Um, here." He reached into his pocket, retrieved his wallet, and gave her a few bills. "For the ride home."

"Thanks." Holly J responded. "See you later."

Christian only nodded at her quickly retreating figure. He watched her get into the car before going into the house. Releasing his hair from the rubber band, he banged the back of his head on the door in desperation.

"Idiot." he muttered.

Unbeknownst to him, Holly J sat in the back of the cab doing the exact same thing. Her original plan was to tell him that she wanted to be friends since she was going to Yale. No point in attempting a relationship with a guy she hasn't seen in three years just to leave him again. Instead, dead feelings rose again.

"Idiot." Holly J said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Second chapter up to those who wanted it. Hope you liked it. The next one should be up Friday/Saturday. Let me know what you think. Deuces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Degrassi Generations: No Turning Back**

_**3. Ex Why Me?**_

(Coyne Manor)

"Get up!" Holly J groaned for the third consecutive time as Fiona's voice rang through her ears. "Declan's here!"

"I heard you the first time." Holly J said. "Let me sleep. I have a headache."

"Is it the XBS?" Holly J frowned. "Ex-Boyfriend Syndrome? Quite common in the summer."

"No. It's an actual headache." replied Holly J though Fiona actually guessed right. "I just need to rest for a while." Fiona sighed before sitting on the side of the bed. "What is it?"

"Holly J, you are my best friend. I think I know when you're lying." Fiona said. "I get that Christian is hot. Probably hotter than when you used to date him. But if I went gaga for every cute girl I saw, I'd be a wreck."

"Have you even called Charlie yet?" Holly J asked.

"Not the point." Fiona said, drawing a smile on Holly J's face. "If you really want something, go get it. That's the Holly J I think we all know and love."

"Oh. You're so helpful." Holly J said. "Now if only you could do something for this headache. I actually have one."

"Only if you tell me what happen. I want details." Fiona stated.

Holly J sighed. "Deal. Let's just go meet your brother."

"And girlfriend." Fiona said. Holly J frowned. "Don't worry. With my skills, she'll be out of here before tomorrow."

"I bet." Holly J said.

* * *

><p>(The Dot)<p>

Clare made her way to The Dot with Darcy in tow. She was so excited that her sister had returned for the time being, but would be leaving for Vancouver in a few weeks.

"So," Darcy said to Clare. "Not only do I love the hair, but what's going on between you and Jake?"

Clare blushed slightly. "We're starting out slow but… God he feels so-"

"Feel? Clare you didn't." Darcy gasped.

"What? No! Just kissed a few times." Clare stated before her eyes landed on someone sitting at a table. "Oh no…"

"What?" Darcy asked as the person caught Clare's eyes.

"Hello Clare Edwards." Imogen said.

"Hey Imogen." replied Clare. Darcy frowned as she realized that the two girls did not like each other a lot.

"Who is she?" Darcy asked her younger sister.

"That is Imogeno Moreno." Clare stated as the two Edwards sisters sat at a different table. "The girl who turned Eli into a… Well, she didn't do anything but turn him into the _exact_ same person again."

"Oh. The girl who stole your ex." Darcy said. She looked over to see Christian sitting across from Imogen. "That guy she's with looks real familiar though…"

Clare looked at the smiling pair before frowning.

"That's not Eli." Clare said rising.

"Clare don't-" was all Darcy got out as Clare approached Imogen once more.

"Oh. Hello again, Clare Edwards. Is there something I can help you out with? Maybe how to love someone?" Imogen asked in a neutral voice.

"So this is what you do? Trick Eli into dating you and then meeting guys behind his back?" Clare asked.

"Oh you're so right. Eli will be so jealous when he comes here and sees me with my big brother." Imogen said dramatically. She put the back of her hand on her forehead. "Oh whatever shall I do?"

"Immy, that's enough." Christian said, giving his sister a glance over his cup of coffee.

"Oh… I'm so sorry. I didn't know that-"

"That I had an older brother? That's because he's been away." Imogen replied.

"Really? My sister just came back from Kenya." Clare said towards Christian.

"Um, that's not what she meant by 'away'." Christian replied.

"Yeah. I meant like to the moon and beyond. You know, final frontier?" Clare stared at Imogen as if the girl, who now had her hair into a Japanese-like bun with two pins poking out, had two heads.

"What is wrong with you?" Clare asked.

"I don't have the slightest clue Clare Edwards. I really don't." Clare turned to Christian in hopes that he would have some answer.

Christian just released a small breath. "Imogen, just what has this girl done to you to deserve your scorn?"

"Now where's the fun in telling you everything?" Imogen asked. Christian's eyes narrowed. "Okay! She was just… She lied to Eli."

"Eli? The creepy kid with the writing fetish?" Both girls gave Christian an angered stare. "What is it with you women and the emo-writer? He doesn't creep you out a bit?"

"No!" Imogen retorted. "Do spiders and snakes creep you out? They creep everyone else out."

Christian knew when Imogen was being in her little stubborn way, so he let it drop for the moment. As much as he loved his sister, she could be annoying. Besides, his mind was still playing the events of last night. Holly J's lips still felt like they once did.

But before he could dwell on that any further, his cell phone vibrated which broke his concentration.

Looking at it, Christian sighed.

"I gotta run Immy. Bee wants to workout again." Imogen frowned.

"What do you mean 'workout'?" she asked.

"I mean she asked me to teach her some self-defense so we won't be in this sort of predicament again." Christian said before looking at Clare who had yet excused herself. "It was good seeing you, Clare. Tell your sister I said hi."

Clare would have asked how he knew Darcy, but he rose and left before the sentence could form.

"FYI," Imogen said. "You can go now."

"Right." Clare said. "Sorry."

"No seriously go before Eli gets her." Clare only walked away after that was said. She did not want to deal with Eli anymore than she had to.

* * *

><p>(Coyne Manor)<p>

This was truly awkward. With Anya gone to speak to Riley (he was having Zane problems again) and Fiona and Declan off talking about something, Holly J was left in a room with Natalya. The blonde and redhead had exchanged very few words after Fiona ever so discreetly let out that Holly J was the last girl that Declan admitted he loved.

"So…" Natalya began. "You're going to Yale? Pretty tough school to get accepted to. You must be really smart."

"Just hard work, a few prayers, and thousands of countless hours studying." Holly J answered. "You? You're going to Stanford. That's a tough school too."

"Kind of is…" Natalya replied. The awkward silence returned before the blonde spoke up again. "So you and Declan dated? How was he? I mean, not how was he as in _how was he_ but was he sweet or a jerk or what."

"He was nice." Holly J was running through her mind to say all the right words that would not make her sound desperate for Declan. "Charming. He even stood up to me to Mama Coyne."

"Mama Coyne… Oh! His mom!" Holly J nodded. "You two must be close if she allows you to call her Mama Coyne."

"Oh no, that's because of Fiona." Holly J assured.

"Isn't she…?"

"No! Fiona and I are best friends!" Natalya nodded. Holly J had to regain composure after a moment. "So how long have you and Declan been dating?"

Natalya tilted her head to think. "Um… While I'd say half of senior year? More maybe? It's complicated."

"Complicated?" repeated Holly J.

"Um, yeah. See when we were… Hooking up…" Holly J's eyebrows rose at the statement. "Um, we weren't 'official' then. We were just friends with benefits. And then I told him that I didn't want to be that anymore and he agreed. So that's why it's complicated. We've been together longer than we've been together officially."

Holly J nodded. That did sound like something Declan would do.

"Oh Holly J," Fiona said returning to the room. "I have some _great_ news for you."

"Great as in?" Holly J asked.

"A certain someone RSVP'd my party. Or so that's what his FaceRange account says." Holly J gave a small frown in question. "Hello? Nice hair, nice smile, smooth voice, and a better body? Ring any bells?" Holly J nodded hoping Fiona would stop where she was. But she didn't. "If that doesn't work he came to give his dear sweet ex her bracelet back and then the two of them made-out romantically in front of his house."

"You did?" Fiona was shocked to hear Declan's voice as he reentered the room. "So who is he?"

"No one. I mean, he's an ex. Christian and I dated a long time ago when dating was just a word." Holly J answered.

"If you 'made-out romantically in front of his house' I think there's more to it." Declan stated. Holly J currently wanted to shoot herself and Fiona. How did she of all people get put in this position? "So he'll be at the party? I'd like to meet him."

"Christian's not really the type to meet new people." Holly J said.

"I'm sure I can change his mind." Declan stated.

Again, another awkward silence fell in the room. Holly J then rose.

"I'm going to go… Shopping. Big night and I don't have anything to wear." Holly J stated as she made her way out of the room.

Fiona and Declan shared a brief eye contact before Fiona moved after Holly J.

"A girl has to look nice." Natalya said. "Good thing I brought something to wear, right?"

"Right." Declan said, though his eyes were on the last spot Holly J was visible.

* * *

><p>(Hunter's Gym)<p>

Bianca watched Christian walk towards her with his hair down, noting that he looked quite feral in this state and yet…

"You ready?" Bianca nodded before Christian continued. "Good. Let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Bianca asked.

"Jog. I normally do three laps in the back. The tracks kind of small to me, but for you, I'll limit it down to two." Christian said.

"I can handle two laps." Bianca said defiantly. "Who do you take me for? One of those prissy chicks you used to-"

"Follow me." Christian interrupted her. He did not want to relive his past failures right now. "So where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one." Christian noticed the angered tone Bianca used and chose to drop the topic. But she continued. "Last night I texted him and he told me that he would just deal. Just deal? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Something along the lines of he's not going to change. Face it Bee, your boy's a lost cause." Christian said before pointing to the outdoor track behind the building. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Bianca said. "Thanks for this, by the way."

"No problem." replied Christian. "Now let's go. We have a long day ahead of us."

Bianca sighed. "Sure."

* * *

><p>(The Dot)<p>

Fiona smiled. "Well that went well."

"Fiona, what are you doing? What am _I_ doing?" Holly J said. "I can't care for Christian or Declan. They have their own lives now." Holly J sighed. "And I always thought that Anya would be the hopeless romantic."

"Maybe you should think about something else? Like Yale." Fiona said.

"I tried that." Holly J replied.

"Then just get an ex and be happy for the summer." Holly J groaned at the suggestion. "Oh come on. Sav's single."

"If you can count a guy who has had a fiancé since birth 'single' then yeah, he is." Holly J countered.

"I could get Natalya away from Declan." Fiona continued.

"And what will that do? Make her mad at me and him angrier." Holly J said.

"Oh come on. Declan _loves_ you. It's so obvious." Fiona paused when she saw Holly J look away. "Or does this have something to do with your _other_ ex."

Holly J sighed. "I'm not even supposed to be speaking to him, let alone feeling something for him."

"Love is complicated…" Fiona stated.

"No. _Christian's_ complicated." Holly J said. "He asks me what I think, I tell him, and then he does the exact opposite of what I say." Fiona frowned. "It's like he likes to see me pissed off all the time."

"Right. And soon you'll realize that you're speaking in the present tense about the past." Holly J looked at Fiona. "All I'm saying is this Christian guy doesn't seem like that great of a guy. I'm sure if you gave me time, I could send blondie away in no time. Don't you remember my track record with Declan's girlfriends prior you? All of them ended because of me."

"You don't have to do that. I just need to change my focus. Be more like Anya." Holly J said.

"You mean the girl making out with Owen in front of the door?" Holly J turned in her chair to see what Fiona was talking about. Sure enough, one Anya MacPherson was happily exchanging saliva with one Owen Milligan. "Is that who you want to be like?"

Holly J said nothing as she watched Owen separate from Anya before walking away. Anya stepped into The Dot before catching her friends' eyes.

"You have explaining to do." Fiona said to Anya.

* * *

><p>(Torres Residence)<p>

Drew groaned. His father was at work (as always) and his mother and brother were at the store. This left him doing tedious things such as answering the door whenever someone rang the doorbell, like now.

Opening the door, Drew saw Katie.

"Is Adam home?" she asked.

"No. He won't be back for another few minutes." Drew replied. "Um, did you want to wait for him? He should be back soon."

"I'll just-"

"Go all the way home just to come back? Come on Katie. It's just me." Drew said stepping aside. Against herself, Katie stepped into the house. "Come for the second day of the tournament?"

"Not really." Drew grinned. She did not sound enthusiastic about the tournament at all. "I came by because Adam said that we'd hang out together. Me and him."

"Like a date?" Drew inquired.

"I guess…" Katie said.

"Do you want something to drink?" Drew offered as he moved to the kitchen.

"Water please." Katie answered. Drew nodded and moved to the refrigerator. "Adam tells me that you're still hanging around the guys that jumped you. So you're apart of them now?"

"Is this off the record?" Drew responded with a grin as he handed her the refrigerated bottle of water.

"Off the record." Katie said with a grin.

"They provide protection and money." said Drew.

"But they hurt you." Katie countered.

"You wouldn't understand." Drew said.

"Try me." Katie said.

Drew sighed. "So they found out that I had a younger brother and they told me that if I didn't do what they wanted, Adam would be dead." Katie gave a small frown. "But after a while, I started to like it. They began to layoff of Adam and I was in control."

"Well, I guess there's no reason to hold grudges." Katie replied as she moved out of the kitchen.

Drew frowned. She did not sound angry at him, per se, but he could tell that she was upset about something. So he moved after her to find Katie looking at some of the pictures on a bookshelf. He stared at her for a moment. He could see what Adam saw in her.

Brushing those thoughts aside, Drew made his way to the couch and sat down.

"So you and Dave were friends, right?" Katie asked turning to Drew. "So why did you punch him in the face?"

Drew looked at Katie with an indifferent look. He could tell her that, again, he was told to do so from his superiors or Adam would've been hurt, but he knew she probably wouldn't understand. He could make up a lie and hope she bought it, but he would have to remember said lie and keep it up until he told the truth.

"Don't worry about it." Drew said.

Katie sat next to him. "I'm curious."

Drew did not reply instantly. Instead, he sat for a moment, contemplating what he should tell her. Katie Matlin was not one to let a story go, no matter what.

"It was a job for Adam." Katie's thin brows furrowed. "He didn't ask for it… They did." Katie's face showed realization and she nodded. "But I don't want him to know so if you could keep this between us-"

"My lips are sealed." Katie interrupted. "Having Marisol as a best friend, I've learned how to keep a secret or two."

"Could you keep another for me?" Drew asked quietly.

Katie nodded, but frowned. "Something wrong Drew?"

Without warning, Drew crashed his lips against Katie's. Katie was beyond shock, though not completely uncomfortable as she began to kiss back. The two heard the front door jingle and broke apart before the door opened.

"Drew! Could you help with the groceries?" Audra Torres asked coming into her home.

"Sure Mom." Drew said leaving Katie in the living room.

"Oh, Katie, I didn't know you were here." Audra said peering at the girl on the couch.

"Uh, I just got here. I was waiting for Adam." Katie said.

"Oh." Audra stated as Adam came into view.

"So you did beat me here? I hope Drew wasn't any more of a jerk than he normally was." Adam said.

"Adam." Audra reprimanded.

"Sorry." Adam muttered.

* * *

><p>(Hunter's Gym)<p>

Christian smirked as he stared down at the tired form of Bianca.

"H-h-how do you do that… Every day?" Bianca panted.

"Not so easy, is it Tenderfoot?" Bianca attempted to glare at him, but her aching body told her to relax all its muscles, even those needed to frown properly. "You should get home and wash up. Nine times out of ten, your boyfriend will be at this party tonight."

"_Ex_ boyfriend." Bianca responded sitting up, though she regretted it. "Fuck this hurts."

"I bet." Christian said as a guy came up to him. Bianca watched the two exchanged quiet murmurs before Christian nodded and the other man walked away. "So, are you ready to go or do you want to rest a little?"

"Let's go." Christian said offering a hand. Bianca stared at him for a moment before accepting the hand and allowing him to pull her up to her feet. "You did alright for your first day. My throat's a bit sore from shouting but, you'll catch on."

Bianca actually smiled at the statement and began following Christian out of the gym. She watched him reach back and release his hair before shaking his sweaty tresses. It was wrong of her to fantasize over the guy since she could hardly stand his weird sister, but some things were out of her control.

"So you going to the party tonight or are you going to drown yourself in ice cream like stereotyped women?" asked Christian as he moved to his SUV.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Vanilla or chocolate?" Bianca realized that he was teasing her, though it didn't mean that she liked it.

"You're a bigger asshole than you were three years ago." Christian released a short deep laughter after that before reaching into his trunk and pulling out a clean shirt and a towel.

Bianca frowned as she watched him remove his previous shirt, revealing his sweaty body from underneath it. She stared in a mixture of admiration and shock as he wiped his chest and arms down completely with the towel, unaware of her prying eyes. He took the towel to his hair and rubbed it fiercely, drying his locks out as well while unintentionally flexing his muscles. After finishing his act, he put the towel into the trunk with his old shirt before putting on the clean shirt.

"…hear me?" Bianca blinked. Had he been talking to her this entire time? "I asked did you need to use a spare or were you good?"

"You have a spare?" Bianca asked.

"I keep a few shirts in my trunk." her face scrunched up. "Clean shirts Tenderfoot. So do you want one or not?"

"Yeah." Bianca answered.

Christian reached into his trunk pulling out another towel and another shirt. When he turned to hand the two items to Bianca, her shirt was already off revealing her black sports bra that she wore. Bianca was prepared to give Christian quite the show as he had done for her, but his cell phone rang.

"What is it Immy?" Damn, Bianca thought, his sister had some _great_ timing! "Negomi, put Immy back on the phone… Now. Just calm down and give her the phone back." By now, Bianca was slightly confused. Who was Negomi? "Say what? No, I'll be at _my_ house. You know I don't like your dad. Douche…" Bianca thoroughly dried herself before putting the clean shirt on. "Alright. I'll see you there. 9 Just keep you know calm, alright? Bye."

"Family problems?" Bianca questioned.

"Something like that." replied Christian as he tossed Bianca's used shirt and towel into the trunk before closing it. "Where am I taking you?"

"Home. Shower before tonight." Bianca answered as the two got into the Jeep.

Christian nodded as he started his vehicle up.

"I need you to do me a favor." Christian said. Bianca turned to him, though he was busy pulling out of the parking lot. "This is Immy's senior year and I know how abnormal she can be. Keep an eye out for her for me, alright?"

"Are you going somewhere?" Bianca asked.

"…" Christian was quiet for a moment. "I want to go into MMA." Bianca's eyes widened. "My dad and I… We talked. He doesn't know that I'm doing this underground fighting next week, but he supports my decision. And if I do have to travel, I at least want Imogen to be safe."

Bianca smirked. "Me? Look after Imogen? Like she'd agree to that."

"I'll make sure she does. Just… Just don't let her end up like me." Bianca was quiet to allow Christian to elaborate. "She's manipulative, I know. Quite unstable even on her sanest days. And she has this fixation on certain things and she will not sleep until she has it. Sans the sanity, qualities that I have. But if Vince and those others get their hands on her… May God be with them."

Bianca nodded. She knew that Christian cared for his younger sister almost in a fatherly way instead of like a brother. Like he has stated, Imogen was his life for one reason or another.

"I'll do it." Bianca said.

She saw Christian smile. "I knew I could count on you Tenderfoot."

* * *

><p>(Coyne Manor)<p>

Fiona walked into the large mansion with several bags, Holly J and Anya at her heels carrying the same thing.

"So, we have to make this quick. Declan and Natalya went to the store to get some last minute things." Fiona said before looking at her friends. "Tonight's going to be so great!"

"Charlie's coming, isn't she?" Anya asked.

Fiona nodded. "So I can't have anything ruining tonight." Fiona sighed. "Hopefully this will be the first of many nights together…"

"Slow down. You still have to go through brother and mama bear. And neither of them is lenient when it comes to you Fiona." Holly J reminded.

"Don't be a Debbie Downer." Fiona said walking towards the stairs.

"So," Anya said after hearing Holly J sigh. "Tough day?"

"No. Tonight, I'm going to talk to Declan." Holly J stated confidently. "He and I…"

"Loved each other, I get it. But what about Christian?" Anya asked. She waited for a moment before continuing. "I know Fiona wants you and Declan to get back together, but I remember what you used to say about Christian. Just think about it before tonight."

"I will." Holly J said. "And speaking of boys… What were you and Owen doing?" Anya smiled as she began walking away. "Don't walk away from me Anya MacPherson!"

"I can't hear you!" Anya replied.

Holly J only smiled. Tonight would solve many problems. Her smile then faltered at a second thought. Solving one problem only meant creating another.

On second thought, maybe tonight wouldn't be such a great night after all…


	4. Chapter 4

**Degrassi Generations: No Turning Back**

_**4. You Keep Holding On**_

(Clare)

The mansion made her think of one of those fraternity parties college students have. It was large with multiple bedrooms, blasting music and random people dancing and talking. And of course, there were at least two people she did not want to run into.

Eli and Imogen.

"This is great!" Jake called over the music. "I wonder where the snacks are." Clare shrugged. "Hey, if you want to leave-"

"I'm alright!" she said with a smile. "Let's dance."

Jake only smiled at her as she led him to the sea of dancing bodies.

If only, Clare thought, if only she could get through tonight without seeing them together, things will be perfect. Simply perfect.

* * *

><p>(Christian)<p>

Once he arrived to the scene, there were literally chills running down his spine. He had been to several parties during his life, but this seemed a bit weird to him. It was like taking his first steps all over again.

"This really does make her a princess…" Christian smirked at Owen's words. Owen had given Christian a fairly one-sided description of Fiona and her "princess" persona.

"Let's go inside." Christian said and Owen followed him up the large driveway into the home. "I wonder where your girlfriend is."

"Anya's not my girlfriend. Yet." replied Owen. "And shouldn't you be worried about Little Miss Perfect?"

Christian gave another smirk. "You keep talking and I might have a very good reason to go back."

"Whatever man." Owen joked. He was seriously hoping that Christian was too. "Hey, I see Anya over there. I'm going to go talk to her. Don't kill anyone."

Christian gave a small nod as Owen walked away. Christian also began to maneuver to a quieter place. He had noticed that Eli's hearse was outside meaning Imogen and her boyfriend was here. He had given Imogen a clear no-sex policy before she left their mother's house. If she did, and he meant if _Eli_ was stupid enough to go through with it, then he would have to apologize to his parents and Eli's in advance.

But the poor bastard would have to pay.

Christian saw a backdoor leading to, what appeared to be, a larger party in the back. A party that he used to like. So he moved to see who was there.

"Holy shit…" Christian's eyes landed on those of Lucas Valieri. Next to Lucas was a quite nerdy-looking Johnny DiMarco.

"Christian DeVinne…" Johnny said. "Didn't know they let you out."

"Good behavior." Christian said, his eyes never leaving Lucas's. "I hear Mia's a model now. I bet you feel like a larger dumbass now, don't you?"

"You want to finish what we started years ago DeVinne?" Lucas threatened as he sat the beer can in his hand on a table nearby.

"You're damn-"

"Christian!" Christian temporary broke eye contact to see Mia. The girl giving him a hug that seemed to pissed Lucas off even further. "Holly J was just talking about you."

"Where is she?" Christian asked. Mia pointed to a group of girls further in the large backyard. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Mia said.

Christian gave Lucas one final glare. "You tell Drake that when I find him, I'll make sure that he _never_ tips the cops off again."

"You too scared to tell him yourself?" Lucas replied.

"Go." Mia ordered.

Christian smiled at Mia before walking away. He would have to kick Lucas's ass another time.

* * *

><p>(Bianca)<p>

If she had to be honest right now, there were losers, losers, and more losers. Then again, it was mostly people from her school. It wasn't like she was expecting someone important to walk through the doors.

"Oh my God," Chloe stated. "Is that Manny Santos?"

Bianca looked from her seat on the couch to where Chloe was looking at. Sure enough, there the actress was.

"I wonder what she's doing here." Chloe said.

Bianca shrugged. "Who cares?"

"Oh come on. There's a model _and_ an actress here and you're not the least bit excited?" Chloe said. "You could easily go out there and flirt with one of their guys and blow this whole roof off!"

"Tramp…" Bianca muttered under her breath.

"Or are you still after Drew Torres?" mocked Chloe.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I'm so over Drew."

"Really? Because there he is with that girl from you school. Katie something something." Chloe said.

Bianca frowned. "That bitch…"

"Isn't she?" Chloe said.

Bianca did not verbally reply to her friend, only standing up. She had no problem with Katie, none at all. It was Drew, her ex who was now flirting with his brother's girlfriend, that she had a problem with. And with every step that she drew closer to him, she grew angrier and angrier.

"Bianca." Drew said when she was near him.

"What the hell are you doing with your brother's girlfriend, _Andrew_?" she spat with venom.

"Talking to her." Drew replied.

"Talking? I'm talking to you. You were-"

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he returned with a cup in hand. He handed the drink to Katie who thanked him quietly. "Something wrong Drew?"

"I don't know. Is there Bianca?" Drew replied.

"Watch your back." Bianca said.

"I'm-"

"I was talking to you." Bianca interrupted Drew and looked at Adam before walking away.

"I'm so glad I don't have a crazy ex…" Adam stated.

"Adam, your ex is gay." Drew retorted.

"Touché."

* * *

><p>(Fiona)<p>

Fiona watched Holly J lead Christian to meet some new people, which was a plan Fiona thought of. If Christian met a cute enough girl, he would forget about Holly J and then Fiona could set Declan and Holly J up.

The best plan ever.

"Here you are." Fiona's eyes nearly lit up as the angelic voice reached her ears. "This place is huge!"

"Charlie! I'm so glad you can make it. I didn't know if you got my message." Fiona replied.

"Which one?" Charlie laughed. Fiona blushed a bit. "It's alright."

"So, um, did you want a tour of the house? I could give you one." Fiona said.

Charlie smiled. "I'd like that."

Fiona smiled as she began to lead Charlie towards the house.

"Mind if I join?" Lucas asked.

Fiona scoffed. "Pigs…"

"Don't worry about him. He's just jealous." Charlie whispered to Fiona as they entered the large home.

"Well, let's start the tour." Fiona said.

* * *

><p>(Holly J)<p>

How Christian had slipped away from her was beyond her. But she wasn't worried about him for the moment. She was now dealing with ex number two.

"Sav, hey." Holly J said.

"Uh, I wanted to talk to you." replied Sav. "Next Saturday is my wedding and… I've talked to Anya and she said she'd be there. So I was wondering…"

"Of course I'll be there." Holly J said.

"Thanks." Sav responded with a grin. "Say, did you know that Christian was here?"

"You saw him?" Sav nodded.

"He went upstairs not too long…" Holly J walked away. "Ago…"

She trusted Christian to a degree. Truth was, he was once a thief and once a thief, always a thief. If he stole anything of Fiona's or Declan's, it would be Holly J's fault.

After searching and scanning, she found him in the room she was given to sleep in, staring into the mirror.

"What are you doing?" she asked a bit angrily.

"Thinking." Holly J's anger was cooled quickly. She knew that tone of voice like the back of her hand. "I met Declan, by the way. Kind of a dick, but he's alright." Christian smirked. "His girlfriend seemed pretty interested that we were talking about you."

"Me?" Holly J asked. Christian nodded. "Why me?"

"What else do we have in common?" Holly J gave Christian a glare. He had said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "From the way you're looking at me, I'm guessing you still have some feelings for him."

Holly J sighed. "What do you want Christian?"

"I've been away for three years and everything's changed. No Lakehurst. No… Nothing." Christian said. "Just taking it in."

"Taking what in?" Holly J asked.

"Everything." Christian said sitting on the bed. "My sister dates some weird guy who drives a hearse, who by the way is on some sort of medication. Owen is fuc-"

"Ahem." Holly J said, causing him to rephrase his words.

"Having _sexual intercourse_ with _Anya_ of all people. Who knew she even _liked_ guys like him?" Holly J grinned and sat beside him as he continued. "My mom is still the perfectionist who doesn't see that her husband is a bum. My dad works twenty-four seven now. And you," The two looked at one another. "You're not a virgin any longer."

If anyone else had said this, Holly J would have snapped. But the truth is, Christian would always keep an eye out for her, whether he be locked up or just not present. She watched him comb his fingers through his hair, a habit he did when frustrated or deeply troubled.

"Even you're different." Christian said.

"It's called growing up Christian." Holly J said.

He gave her a glare out of his peripheral, causing her to inhale quietly. While he has never attempted to physically harm her, she knew that if he chose to, there wouldn't be a thing she could do to stop him.

"Your hair is different." Holly J blinked once before smiling.

"My hair? The first thing you noticed was my hair?" Holly J asked.

"I don't think you want me to tell you the first thing I've noticed." Christian replied with a grin.

Holly J sighed. "Well, I guess I should tell you what you've missed."

As Holly J began talking to Christian, she felt a sense of closure. Whether she felt closure of her and Declan or her and Christian was something she would have to worry about later. For now, she was talking to her friend about what he had missed.

* * *

><p>(Drew)<p>

It would be lying if he did not think that Bianca looked all the seductress she was, but his mind was not on his ex tonight. It was on his brother's girlfriend. For some reason, the kiss he and Katie had shared earlier was quite toxic. He wanted more of her and something told him that she wanted more of him.

"Hey Drew," Drew gave a nod towards Clare's direction, making brief eye contact with Alli. "Um… Have you seen Adam?"

"He was with Katie, right?" Drew responded.

"Uh, Katie's talking to Marisol over there." Drew looked to where Clare was pointing to. "I think he left with Eli but…"

Drew sighed. He really did not want to hear about Clare's problem with her ex. Nothing against Clare, but he had enough on his plate right now. When he rose, Clare gave him a curious stare.

"I'm going to go find him." Drew assured her, though he was partially lying. He was going to go talk to Katie as well. "I'll be back."

Drew walked through a crowd of bodies until he was able to get a clear shot of Katie. She was talking to Marisol, their words were silenced by the music. Drew saw Katie glance at him, her lips slowing down. It seemed that they stared at one another for an hour before Drew stepped away. He saw Marisol's smile and realized that he was pushing it a bit.

Drew walked away. His lust for his brother's girlfriend needed to end soon. Wandering his way up the steps, Drew began to long for some time to think. He reached a slightly ajar door and pushed it opened, freezing at what he saw.

"Adam?"

* * *

><p>(Owen)<p>

No one would ever peg Anya to be one to do coke. No one would ever peg Anya to be as big of a party animal as she was. And no one would ever peg Anya to like guys like Owen. Yet, sitting in the back of the Coyne's huge mansion, here his not-so-secret girlfriend was dancing in a very strange, yet erotic, way. While Owen was pissed about her addiction, he could not help but to smile a bit.

She was always at her happiest like this.

"Your girlfriend is strung." Bianca stated.

"Now who do I have to thank for that? Oh that's right. Your girlfriend." Bianca rolled her eyes angrily. "But as long as I can get her to bed without Holly J and Fiona finding out, everything will be alright."

"You're going to take advantage of her?" Bianca asked.

"No!" Owen shot back. He was a bit of a jerk, not a desperate rapist.

Bianca, though, shrugged nonchalantly. "It was just a thought…"

"What was all that noise in their about?" Owen spotted a smile on Bianca's face. One that he had not seen in a long time.

"Oh nothing. Just meeting some new friends…" Bianca paused. "Well, a new friend. His girlfriend didn't like it though."

Owen raised a brow. "And who is this overprotective girlfriend?"

"Manny Santos." The name came out of Bianca's mouth with no hint of ill-will or malice towards the actress. In fact, it sounded as if Bianca could care less about who the woman was.

"Didn't take you long to go back to your old ways." Bianca actually smiled proudly at that. "Did you get his number?" Bianca's smile slowly disappeared, being replaced by a scowl. "I take it back then. You're a little rusty."

"Tch, look who's talking? You're so in love with Anya that-"

"Are you really pointing fingers?" Owen quickly interrupted.

Bianca frowned. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. Christian? You're literally fuming that he's somewhere with Little Miss Perfect while you can't even score a good lay." Owen retorted.

Bianca rose from her seat. "Fuck you Owen."

Owen only stared as she walked away, feeling that he had touched a sore subject. It was only to stop anyone from hearing that his feelings for Anya may have evolved into something more than lust. Plus, Christian would probably reject Bianca anyway. In Owen's mind, he was only doing the girl a favor by beating his friend to the punch.

* * *

><p>(Jay)<p>

"Manny, it wasn't even like that." he pleaded for what felt like the billionth time as his girlfriend stomped to his car.

"I turn my back on your for _two seconds_ and this happens!" the actress retorted. "I want to go home."

"Home as in-"

"Now Jay." Manny interrupted.

He knew when she was not in the mood for his sarcasm, so he just got into the car. Still, he did not want to go home with this kind of hostility between them for several reasons. Reason one, he had yet to tell her that Alex was moving in with him. While Alex and Manny were not _enemies_, having another female in the apartment, gay or straight, would be the worst thing to put on Manny's shoulder after the "dance" he had with Bianca.

"Manny, I'm sorry. I should've pushed away, but it was only dancing." She pursed her lips, staring out of the window. "Come on babe, you know I love you."

"Home." Manny said.

Jay sighed as he started the car up. She had that look in her eyes again. That meant he was going to be given the silent treatment for the rest of the night and then some. Luckily, he and his girlfriend had planned a double-date with Emma and Spinner tomorrow meaning she _at least_ had to tell him when she was ready to leave.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p>(Holly J)<p>

A giggled escaped her, despite her best efforts. She was lying in the bed next to her ex, both of them lying on their backs side-by-side. After telling him about the events that partook before his release, he had commented on how great it was that Holly J was not a Sinclair to dodge the nose fiasco.

It seemed that everyone said that.

Christian then sighed. "I have to get going."

"What? Why?" Holly J asked, turning onto her side to look at him.

"I promised my dad's friend I'd help redo his roof." Holly J pouted a bit. They were starting to know each other again. "I'm going to hate doing this…" Christian turned on his side so that he was looking at her. "You're not mad are you?"

"I'm shocked. You're actually helping someone other than yourself or those around you." Holly J joked.

Christian shrugged. "Easy paycheck." Holly J nodded. "And what do you mean you're shocked that I help people other than myself?"

"I'm just saying… You have a history of just aiding Christian DeVinne and letting everyone else suffer." Holly J stated.

"Says the rich girl who helped me do it." Holly J only shrugged. "I still can't believe your mom asked for that much…"

"What are you going to do about it?" Holly J asked. She then paused and stared at him. "Don't answer that question. And don't do anything about it."

"Hmm… I should probably forget that you said that then." Christian said, gaining a smile from Holly J. For one reason or another, he would always be slightly protective over the redhead. "Well, I'm going to get out of here."

"Stay for a while." Holly J said. "Please?"

"You know me Holly J," Christian replied. "The longer I stay, the more likely something is bound to happen. Something that should have happened years ago…"

Holly J was surprised that she initiated the first kiss. She was also shocked to feel that Christian was not pushing forward, she was. And once she had pushed him onto his back, she maneuvered so that her knees rested on either sides of him.

"Holly J…" Christian began.

"What?" Holly J asked.

"What about Declan? You still love him, don't you?"

The question was seriously a mood-killer and Holly J felt a mixture of both anger and embarrassment. Angry because she was trying not to think of Declan downstairs with his girlfriend and embarrassed because it looked like Christian had lost some interest in her since last night.

"Well?"

Holly J stared at Christian, their faces inches apart. The last thing she time she had been this close with anyone was Declan and he was quite persistent that the two sleep together. Now it felt like the roles were reverse. Christian did not want to have sex with her.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Holly J said sitting up. "God… I feel so-"

"Sinclair," Holly J looked down at Christian's smirking face. "I don't care if you love him or not. Marry him for all I care. Just know that one, I'll be there and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Again."

"And two?" Holly J asked.

"Tonight doesn't have anything to do with him." Christian said before Holly J leaned in and kissed him, the old butterflies tickling her stomach once more.

* * *

><p>(Adam)<p>

Disgusted. That was the one word he felt right now. Disgusted. How could he even be seen with her? How as he going to tell Katie? As he walked outside with his older brother, his only worry was that Drew _would_ tell Katie.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Drew asked.

Adam wanted to comment about how ironic it was for _Drew_ to be telling _him_ about being faithful.

"Look, it was just a kiss." Adam said. "Just don't tell Katie, alright?"

Drew nodded. He had half the mind to tell Adam what had occurred between him and Katie earlier at their house. But he knew Adam. Adam would overreact and then things would get complicated. Besides, it's not like Katie would tell Adam. When the time came, she was quite tight-lipped to keep herself out of trouble.

"Let's go back inside." Adam said.

"Sure." Drew stated.

* * *

><p>(Owen)<p>

The party had begun to dwindle down, meaning it was time to leave while Anya was still sleeping. He would return tomorrow and fill in some blanks he was sure she was missing. As he stepped out of the room Anya had told him was hers (after deciphering her slurred and rapid speech) he ran into someone who also appeared to be sneaking out of the house with him.

"So you _did_ connect with Holly J. Why am I not surprised?" Christian gave him a glance that told him that now was not the best place to talk. "So what now?"

"Home." replied the older of the two answered. "Where's Bee? She leave with Chloe and Pauly?"

"Yeah, about that," Owen said. "I think you might want to give her some space."

"What happened?" Christian asked.

Owen sighed. "I'm not trying to start anything, believe me, but I think Bee's got a little thing for you. And not like go to the boiler room and blow you, kind of thing." Christian frowned slightly. "Dude, she's got it in for you. Bad."

"I know. Ron told me." Owen looked surprised. "Now what?"

"You know this and you're still-"

"Look, Bianca's doing any and everything to get over that overrated Torres character. I can't change how she thinks." Christian said.

"Sure." Owen said as the two began to head for the steps. "So what happened in there with the Perfect One?"

Christian smirked. "You want a play-by-play?"

"A sentence at most." Owen responded with a sly grin of his own. "You nailed her, didn't you?"

"It's not like _I_ asked for it or anything." Owen's eyes widened. "Oh, Little Miss Perfect as you'd like to call her has a different side than you know. And no, you will _never_ see it."

Owen laughed. "Don't worry man. I'm not going anywhere near her." The two headed downstairs where Fiona was directing traffic out of her house. "Looks like we're leaving at the best time."

"Oh no you don't." Christian and Owen gave Fiona identical looks as she came towards them. "Where is Holly J at?"

"Upstairs. She's thinking." Christian said. Fiona's eyes narrowed as if they were attempting to stare the truth out of him. "Right. I'm going to go now. See you around Fiona."

Fiona did not reply, just moving to the staircase. Christian led Owen outside where the two took in a deep breath of cool air.

"Don't worry about her. Kind of an annoying princess." Owen said to Christian.

"She's just a friend, that's all." Christian said before the duo walked to his truck where Bianca stood. "You've been out here all this time?"

"Didn't feel like riding with Chloe. She was drunk." Bianca answered.

"When isn't she?" Owen questioned. Bianca gave him a glare. "Drunk. High. It's the same thing and you've never complained about it before."

"Who asked you?" Bianca shot back.

"Okay children, settle down." Christian stated with a smirk. "Besides, the night is young and I happen to know where a real party is. So are you two with me or am I going to have to tuck you in bed so the grown-ups can play?"

"Count me in." Owen said.

"Me too." Bianca added.

"Good. Now shut the hell up and get in the damn car." Christian stated as he sat in the driver seat. "Kids these days…"

* * *

><p>(Manny)<p>

Once a cheater, always a cheater.

She heard those words before, mostly towards herself. But now, she looked at Jay in the light. He was a cheater. He was a player. He was her boyfriend/fiancé. Some days just a boyfriend and some days a fiancé. Tonight he was hardly either as she sat on the couch, Jay in the shower.

The doorknob began to shake as if someone was trying to break in, alerting Manny. Before she had time to grab something and attack the intruder, the door opened to reveal Alex.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Manny asked.

Alex frowned. "Jay didn't tell you? I'm moving in with him."

"Shit…" Both women turned to the towel-wrapped Jay as he stood outside the bathroom. "Oh boy… I'd better start talking."

"Yes. You'd better start talking." Manny said.

As Jay began to explain the situation, Manny began to grow angrier and angrier. Despite Alex's sexual orientation, she was still Jay's ex and Manny knew from first hand what one wild night could lead to. Both Alex and Jay partied hard and if they were drunk enough, or worse stoned, they could wake up beside one another married with a child on the way.

Sighing, she repeated the words in her head.

Once a cheater, always a cheater.


	5. Chapter 5

**Degrassi Generations: No Turning Back**

**_5. Baby, We're Not Dead Yet Pt. I_**

(Toby & J.T's Apartment)

The doorbell rang once more and Toby went to answer it. When she opened it, he smiled at Hazel's face.

"Hazel." Toby said.

"Hey." Hazel replied. "Can I come in?"

Toby nodded. "Sure, sure." Toby stepped aside. "J.T's upstairs complaining about everything. So if he comes down and starts moping, just ignore him."

"Right." Hazel stepped inside before smiling. "I wanted to thank you about the whole last minute report fiasco. You saved me a ton."

"No problem." Toby responded closing the door. "Um… About Kendra…"

"Old news." Hazel said.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. Emma's setting her up with J.T and she said that she was stopping by later." Hazel nodded. "You're okay with this?"

"Positive." Hazel answered. "Now, tell me what's happened since we last spoke."

Toby sighed. "Brace yourself."

* * *

><p>(Jane's Apartment)<p>

Sighing, Jane put her head on her table as she attempted to battle the dreaded writer's block. She had three weeks to finish the play and the ended was not coming to her at all. She sat up and looked at the screen on her laptop, the blinker taunting her and daring her to press anything just so to erase it.

"Hey Pepper," Jane rolled her eyes. She and her roommate Ryan had been friends since Jane moved to Los Angeles. Of course, the nickname "Pepper" was something Jane could do without. "I'm going out for a while. Did you want something?"

"Inspiration." Jane muttered.

The other woman moved to the small open kitchen.

"Peps, get over it, alright?" Jane looked at he roommate. She was the very resemblance of a Californian valley girl. Blonde hair, nice blue eyes, the right amount of makeup, sunglasses on the top of her head, and a large handbag. Of course, looks were oh so deceiving if one got to know Ryan. "Hey, my brothers are coming by. Rick's really trying to do some practice before the X Games."

Jane smiled. "And you?"

"Me? No. There isn't a competitor alive that could trump me. Besides, after I win a few surfing contests, I'm going to the Olympics." Ryan said confidently.

In all actuality, Ryan only looked like a typical blonde Californian valley girl. She was really a hardcore motocross riding, surfing, skateboarding, kickboxing, track-star that had dreams of running in the Olympics and then becoming an actress. Her appearance was something her mother made her do to make Ryan appear more feminine. With two older brothers, Ryan was as tough as they come and her mom did not want people to get the wrong idea about her precious only daughter.

Ryan was allowed to be "one of the boys" but her mother would be damned if she actually became one.

"So," Ryan said looking at Jane's screen. "Still stuck huh? Need some liquid encouragement?"

Jane smiled. "Getting drunk won't finish this and I only have three weeks to get it done." Jane sighed. "I really need a partner for this stuff."

"Cal-"

"Is an idiot we've already established that." Ryan nodded in agreement. "I just wish there was someone I could bounce ideas off of that doesn't just kill everyone."

Ryan shrugged. "Guns. Explosions. Punch lines. Who can top that stuff? Some crappy romance?" Jane glared at Ryan. "Alright. Sorry. Hey, why not give that Declan Coyne character a call? You said he helped you out a lot and word is he's got some free time to be parading about in Toronto."

"I can't do that." Jane said.

"Why?" asked Ryan. Jane sat quietly. "Oh for the love of God and everything sacred, call the rich douche before I do. And you do _not_ want me to get in touch with him because I will risk my perfectly manicured nails by dragging him from Toronto, Ontario, Canada to Los Angeles, Los Angeles County, United States of America."

Jane laughed quietly. "Fine, fine. I'll call. Just don't get violent on me. Or him."

"See? I do help." Ryan said walking towards the door. "Adios!"

"Yeah…" Jane said as Ryan left.

Jane sat quietly for a moment, fearing that no matter what she said, Ryan would probably find someone (Ryan did have a lot of friends) to help her contact Declan and call him out there. It would be so like Ryan to take the bull by the horns and wrestle it to the ground, not caring about who got hurt or what got broken in the process.

Jane then logged onto FaceRange and found Declan's page. Smiling softly, she sent him a message and waited.

Hopefully Ryan was right about this and he would agree to help her, even over the internet or else she would fail her class. And worse, she would have made a fool out of herself.

* * *

><p>(Coyne Manor)<p>

Holly J looked at herself in the mirror before smiling in content.

"Going somewhere?" Holly J nodded at Declan, spotting his reflection behind hers in the mirror. "Let me guess. Christian?"

"You sound almost jealous." Holly J said.

"Jealous… Right." Declan replied. "Fiona tells me that he was locked up for armed robbery? Doesn't seem like your kind of guy."

Holly J turned towards her ex. "He's not just some convict."

"I know. I shouldn't have said that." Declan said. "I'm just looking out for you."

"I don't need you to look out for me." Holly J replied. "Besides, I didn't bring my girlfriend here. You did."

"I was going to break-up with her." Holly J gasped at the statement. "I got sidetracked and we ended up coming here. But," Declan spoke quieter. "I wanted to break-up with her for you. I just never got the chance."

Holly J looked at Declan with a shocked expression. While she wanted to discredit him and doubt his words, a part of her didn't. There was something in his eyes that told her that he was being honest.

"You would…? For me?" Declan sighed at her statement.

"It's complicated now. I didn't know about Christian until Saturday night and now… Now I don't know what to think." responded Declan. "But, it's always been up to you Holly J. Always."

Declan walked out of the bedroom leaving Holly J alone with her thoughts. These past two days have been pretty calm. Sans Fiona's obvious attempts of getting Natalya away from Declan, nothing too bad has happened. Holly J even spent time with her younger siblings.

Sighing, Holly J glanced at herself in the mirror again. Suddenly, she did not feel like going to meet up with Christian.

* * *

><p>(The Dot)<p>

Christian checked his phone. Holly J told him that she would meet him at The Dot in ten minutes. She was never the type to run late unless it was for a good reason, so he was slightly cautious of that.

Getting out of his SUV, Christian began to walk towards the café.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. DeVinne." Christian spotted Vince and two others. Getting jumped was never a fear that he had. He would hunt them all down if necessary. "I think we have a small problem Chris."

"Speak now." Christian said.

"See," Vince said. "Rumor is you've been keeping a certain Bee away from me. And I can't have that." Christian frowned. "You see, Drew didn't kill Anson. She did. So while it's real, what's the word? Chivalrous? That Drew is helping Bee out, it's not the same. I want her."

"Reese tell you that I was looking for you?" Christian asked.

Vince shrugged. "He said you had a message, but we both know that you don't have messages for me. _I_ send messages for _you_."

"Maybe you forgot who I am." Vince smirked.

"No. I remember who you _used_ to be. But being away made you soft." Vince replied. "Here's my deal. You stop hovering over Bee and I'll leave your little redhead and Imogen alone." Christian's eyes narrowed. "If not, well, I think you know what I'm capable of."

"Let's make on thing clear, Vince," Christian began. "I've been stabbed, shot at, and had my ass kicked for shit that didn't deserve half the time. But the one thing I did deserve was being locked away. Don't be my reason for being locked away again."

"Big threats. Let's see how you go through with that when it's us against you." Vince responded.

Christian eyed the two guys that were with Vince thoroughly. He made sure to get a mental picture of them both, taking in everything about their facial features. He then turned his brown eyes to Vince's.

"If you touch Holly J, I will find you. If you touch Bianca, I will find you. And if you're dumb enough to touch Imogen, I will kill you." Vince smirked again at the statement. "And there's not a damn thing these two or any of those other bitches you hide behind can do about it."

"I wouldn't say-"

"Christian?" Christian hardly gave Holly J a glance over his shoulder. He kept an eye on the growing smile on Vince's face.

"See you around, old friend." Vince said. "Oh, and might I say, your girlfriend's real pretty. I'd hate to see her lying in alley."

Christian gritted his teeth as the trio walked away. He then turned to Holly J fully. She gave him a curious look before he sighed, smoothing his hair back with a hand.

"That… That was Vince." Holly J's frown deepened. "A friend of Anson's." Her frown remained. "The gang Holly J."

"I know that. What was he doing talking to you? I thought you said you were done with that?" Holly J questioned.

"Obviously I'm not." Christian said. "Because now I have to go through that entire group until I can get my hands around Vince's throat. And that's only if I run out of bullets first."

"Christian, you can't do that-"

"He just threatened Imogen!" Christian responded.

"And I'll lose you anyway!" Holly J snapped. Christian was taken back a bit. That was not how he thought she was going to respond. "Dammit Christian, think! It's just like that night! Never did you once ask yourself about what I or anyone else wanted!"

"You want Declan. Even I know that." Christian said.

"That's not true." Holly J said. "If I wanted him that bad, I wouldn't be here with you right now. He's told me that all I have to do is say the word and he'll stop whatever he's doing with Natalya and come back to me. Yet, for some odd reason, I'm compelled to you of all people."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Christian asked angrily.

"That you were the first guy that I…" Holly J paused and Christian's features soften. "I can deal with your plan with the underground cage fights. I can live with your record and what the world will forever see you as. But I can't keep going back and forth with you or anyone else for that matter. If you get locked away again, I'll just move on, pushing you out of my life until you magically return and we'll be right back here again."

"That doesn't sound like Holly J Sinclair." Christian said. "So why not just tell me what this bullshit's about so we can get on with it."

"I don't want to lose you again."

By now, those who were sitting outside of The Dot had a fairly new topic to talk about. The outburst between the two had garnered a lot of attention. It had also gotten a lot off of their respective chests.

"I'm sorry Holly J." His voice was barely above a whisper, but an apology from him was something Holly J always heard clearly. It was too rare for her to miss.

Holly J felt Christian embrace her and she immediately reciprocated the hug. The two just stood there for a moment before Christian looked down to see Holly J's face. He could see worry, which pained him. For some reason, she looked like Imogen did once he was sentenced years ago.

"Let's go get some coffee. I think we have more things to talk about." Christian said.

Holly J nodded. Talking was good when it came to him because it was either talking or action. And action was something she was trying to avoid at the moment.

* * *

><p>(Torres Residence)<p>

His eyes frowned as he stared at his phone. Katie had called him once to tell him that she was off with Marisol for the day and that was it. She had not called or text him since then. He idly wondered if Drew had somehow told her about…

No. Drew was not like that. While he may be Vince's new lackey, he was still his brother. And a loyal brother at that.

The doorbell rang and Adam nearly sprang from his seat on the couch in the basement to go get the door. This had to be one of his most boring days so any visitor would be welcome.

Opening the door, Adam saw a girl who he did not know.

"Uh, hi," she said. "Um, my brother and I just moved next door and, as embarrassing as it sounds, we need to borrow a cup of sugar…" Adam had to force himself not to laugh in front of the girl. She was actually attractive. Like _really_ attractive. "Hey! It's not that funny!"

"Right, right," Adam said. "Um, I'll be back."

Adam moved towards the kitchen. He quickly found the sugar and a measuring cup before pouring two cups of sugar into it. Walking back to the door swiftly, yet carefully, he handed the girl the measuring cup.

"Here you go." Adam said.

"Thanks." she said before smiling. "I'm Angela by the way."

"Adam." Angela nodded before looking over her shoulder.

"I'll bring this back in a sec. Thanks Adam." Angela said stepping off of the porch.

Adam watched her for a moment before sighing.

"Nice going Torres," Adam said closing the door. "Now you've become just like Drew…"

* * *

><p>(Toby and J.T's Apartment)<p>

Hazel grinned as she watched Toby take Sammy away. Her smile slowly ended when she looked over and saw Kendra. When Toby and Hazel had their 'fun' with one another, it was Kendra who abruptly ended it. Hazel knew that had they been in school, she and Toby would not even be together outside of detention anyway. Kendra and Toby had _dated_ during school. But now Kendra was here for J.T…

"So," Hazel began to start a casual conversation. "How are you since you left Michigan?"

Kendra shrugged. "I've been alright. You?"

"Good…" Hazel knew her voice was very unconvincing, but she still continued. "Got a break from school and the bank."

"Any more reports?" Hazel swore the younger woman had a hint of jealousy in her voice, but let it die.

"None that I need help on." Hazel said seconds before Toby came back into the room. "Hey, do you mind if we stepped out? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh, sure." Toby said before looking at Kendra. "J.T will be down in a few. He's putting Sammy down for a nap. It might take a while because, well, Sammy's a lot like J.T."

"No problem." replied Kendra. "You two have fun."

Toby gave Kendra a grin before leading Hazel out. Kendra watched the two leave before closing her eyes. Jealousy was unbecoming of a woman.

"Hey," J.T said coming into the room. "Where'd they go?"

Kendra smiled. "Out. So, what do you have to do around here?"

* * *

><p>(Christian's House)<p>

The doorbell rang again before the door opened. Bianca stared at the girl who she thought was Imogen, only the girl did not wear her glasses and her hair was wore down.

"Is your brother here?" Bianca asked.

"I know you…" Bianca blinked. The girl had a strange English accent. The strange thing was, it a _perfect_ English accent. "Yeah… DeSousa… Christian's little stalker."

"Uh, yeah, and we went to school together. Now where's your brother?" Bianca asked.

Imogen's lips thinned. "Oh yes. Your little training session. Well he's not here. You are welcome to wait for him."

"Thanks…" Bianca said in an uncertain tone as she moved past Imogen into the house. "So what are you doing here Imogen."

"Negomi." Bianca frowned.

"Negomi?" Bianca echoed in a confused voice.

"Yes. My name is-" the sound of the house phone ringing caused the strange girl to suck her teeth. "Oh great. Brother dearest…"

Bianca sat down on the couch with a bewildered look on her face. Imogen- Negomi- whoever she was answered the phone.

"Hello Christian. What ever do you want?" There was a pause as the girl sighed. "I'm calm. And no, I don't need to-" He obviously interrupted her. "Everything is fine so long as that bitch of a mother of yours doesn't show her face here. I tell you some days she makes me so… Very… Angry!"

Now Bianca was worried about her safety. When she had agreed to watching after Imogen, she had no clue that the girl was… Well… Insane.

"Fine!" Imogen/Negomi shouted as she through her free hand in the air. "I will take them! But I warn you that I won't like it!" Bianca watched with a curious eye as the other brunette walked into the kitchen. She could hear the water running in the sink, the sound of pills in a bottle, and finally the sound of a cup slamming on the counter. "There! I hope you're happy!"

Whatever Christian said must have calmed her down, because that was the last of the shouting. In fact, Bianca heard Imogen, in her normal voice, give Christian a silent farewell before hanging up. There was a moment of silence before Imogen came into the living room, her hair in a ponytail and her glasses on her face.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes Negomi can be… Persuasive." Imogen said.

"Negomi? What the hell is wrong with you?" Bianca asked.

"Negomi is my… Well, she's me. Just my _other_ half." Imogen said. "Hence, I call her Negomi which is Imogen backwards."

"Why does she have a British accent?" Bianca questioned.

Imogen shrugged. "I don't know."

"Seriously?" Bianca stated.

"Seriously."

"Really?"

"Really."

Bianca sighed. Now she had proof that there was something seriously wrong with Imogen. The only problem now was how she was going to deal with this for an entire year.

"Chris is on his way." Imogen announced. "He's with Holly J, as you probably could've guess." Bianca pursed her lips but nodded. She _could've_ guessed where he was. Doesn't mean she wanted to. "So, he's been helping you with self-defense? You must be some sort of superwoman to stay with the regime."

"I'd like to think so." Bianca stated.

"Hm… You like him, don't you?" Bianca heard a small hint of "Negomi" in Imogen's voice and her brown eyes snapped up to Imogen's.

"Why do you think that?" was Bianca's response.

"Negomi told me." Imogen responded as if "Negomi" was an entirely different person. Bianca only rolled her eyes, though she was mentally choking the hell out of "Negomi". "It's alright, really. She and I don't really get along… She's always telling me things that aren't true, so if you don't…"

"I don't." Bianca said. "So tell her to stop saying that."

"Will do." Imogen said with a nod.

Now Bianca was questioning her sanity. She had just told Imogen to relay a message to Negomi, who was Imogen's split personality. Shaking her head, Bianca closed her eyes. Maybe if she sat here quiet long enough, Imogen would leave, Christian would come, and all the abnormalities of today would soon go away.

"So… What's your favorite movie?" Bianca sighed. Of course her life would never be that simple.

* * *

><p>(Degrassi)<p>

"Are you sure you can do this?" Snake asked Drew, who nodded.

"I got free time." replied Drew. "So… Who am I partnered with again?"

"You're actually partnered with-" The conversation was cut by the door opening, revealing Katie. "Our new president, Katie Matlin."

"So you signed up for ninth grade orientation? That doesn't sound like something you would be interested in." Katie stated.

"Maybe you don't know me as much as you think." Drew responded. Snake saw a small smile on Katie's face and chose to speak now.

"So since you two are obviously okay with this," the teens looked at their principal. "I have to speak to Katie for a moment."

"Right." Drew stated. As Katie moved closer to Snake's desk, Drew stepped towards the door, the two passing each other with wandering eyes. "Uh, I'll be here at nine tomorrow."

There were no verbal replies as Drew left. His mind went back to his brother's mishap at the Fiona's party. This would be the perfect thing to use to get Katie away from Adam… But Drew could not do that. Not because it was completely wrong to do such an underhanded thing to Adam (despite Katie deserving to know the truth), but he did not want to do that to Katie. Causing her and Adam problems and then getting her on the rebound was something even Drew could not do.

"Hey Drew." Drew's eyes spotted the cause of this problem. Dave's ex girlfriend, Sadie Rowland. "I wanted to talk you about the party."

"You were kissing my brother. Nothing to talk about." Drew stated, continuing his walk for the front doors.

"Please. Don't tell Katie about that." Sadie said. "It wasn't supposed to happen."

"Really?" Sadie nodded.

"Honestly. I was just angry because I saw Dave with Alli and he came to talk to me." Sadie said. "I'll do anything if you keep this between us."

Drew's eyebrows rose at the statement. When anyone said that they would do 'anything' for something, they should always be prepared for the worst. And Sadie was no different.

"I need a favor done Friday. Give me your number and I'll tell you what I need later, alright?" Drew replied. Sadie gave Drew a nod. "Good. And remember, you do this and Katie will never hear about this."

"Alright. Thanks Drew." Sadie said.

"Don't mention it." Drew stated.

* * *

><p>(Coyne Manor)<p>

Holly J walked into the large home with a sigh.

"You're back." Fiona said. "A little earlier than I expected…"

Holly J looked at her friend in curiosity before smiling.

"You have Charlie upstairs, don't you?" Fiona only nodded. "Don't worry. I don't think I'm staying long. I promised my mom, Dawn, that I'd stop by later on to see Breann and Josh."

"Oh." Fiona said. "And how was your luncheon with Mr. Muscles?" Holly J smiled at the nickname. Christian was not the largest guy she had seen, but he has grown in the muscle department.

"Well, he ran into Vince, the guy that was with Anson," Fiona gasped at this. "And we had an argument about if he should or should not go after Vince. And then we had a _long_ sit down. Just like old times."

"So I guess it's a little too late to try and get you and Declan together, right?" Fiona asked.

Holly J nodded. "Sort of. I think he and I are ready to try again. I'm not the bratty rich girl I once was and he's no longer in a gang. Perfect way to start over."

"I'm happy for you." Fiona said before looking at Holly J's wrist. "You're wearing your bracelet."

"Oh, it's just a stupid habit. It'll pass." Holly J said while her fingers traced the jewelry.

Fiona smiled. "I think I smell L-O-V-E."

"And I think Charlie is getting bored." Holly J said. "So go have fun with your not-really girlfriend. I have to get ready to meet up with Dawn."

"Okay." Fiona replied.

Holly J took a moment to think by herself. Dating Christian in the past was never easy. Then again, there was never a dull moment either. But, aside from the excitement that came with it, there were some battles Holly J wished were never started. Verbal battles, of course. She worried that time away from each other only alienated themselves. She knew very little about the new Christian and he was starting to get the picture that she was no longer the coldhearted person he once knew.

She smiled knowing one thing has yet to change. He still knew how to take her breath away in a simple kiss.

* * *

><p>(The Ravine)<p>

It was well in the evening and sleep was calling her name. After her rigorous workout, who could blame her? Still, she had a favor to do.

"Drew!" Drew looked at the girl calling him, giving her a confused look. "I have something to tell you."

"Bianca, I want you to know, I can handle myself. So if you're here to tell me-"

"Don't go to the cage Saturday." Drew frowned. "I got word that Christian's supposed to be fighting there."

Drew's frown only deepened. "What? You think I can't handle some convict." Bianca nodded sincerely. "Whatever. Is that all? I have some business to do and…" Drew's words slowly died as his eyes came onto an approaching figure. "Never mind."

"Here's your money." Sadie said handing Drew a few rolled up bills. "Are we done? I can't keep doing this for you. My parents my catch on."

"For a while." Drew said.

Bianca glared at him. "So you're using her to cell Vince's drugs? Have you seriously lost it?"

"No, I haven't. Sadie owes me a favor and that's what she's doing, right?" Bianca looked to see Sadie nodding shamefully. "If that's all you want, tell your boyfriend that he'd better hope that we're not in the cage together."

"Fine. If you don't want to heed my warning, don't." Bianca said backing away. "Just know that I tried to apologize and you were too big of a dick to accept it."

Drew watched Bianca leave, knowing that she probably meant every word she said. He knew of Christian's track record after talking to Vince and the guy seemed to be quite the force to reckon with. Still, Drew knew that Christian could not do but so much before Vince and the others stepped in. It was one man against an army really.

"Are you going to take me home?" Sadie asked, breaking Drew's thoughts.

"Right." Drew said. "Reese, keys." Sadie watched a boy through Drew a set of car keys. "I'll be back. Just taking her home."

The other boy simple nodded before Drew began to lead Sadie away.

"So it is true. You really are part of Vince's gang." Sadie spoke.

"You wouldn't understand." Drew replied.

"Try me." her voice was filled with challenge and dare. Drew only shrugged before telling her why he began what he currently does.

"They threatened to kill Adam." Drew said. "At first, I was doing this to save him and Bianca. Then it just became him and now, everything's alright. Adam's safe, Bianca is out of my life, and I'm respected again."

"You're feared. That's totally different." Sadie said as the two came to an old Lincoln Town Car. "In the end, you'll just end up dying doing something stupid and all of this would be that much worse."

"Right. At least you're safe from anyone spilling the fact that you were making out with Katie's boyfriend, my brother." Sadie was not silent at the statement. "Come on, let's go."

Despite Drew getting the last word, he thought about what Sadie had said. He feared death more than anything else in the world, whether it was his death or someone close to him. He felt like Christian was right to a degree.

He had a lot to die for, but more to live for.


End file.
